Oath and Promise
by Forgotten64
Summary: We made promises...I remember those days. The days you would smile. "I promise to protect you." "I promise to be by your side now and forever." The end is something we all expect, the end is something we never want to face, the end is knowing you lived a good life with friends that will never leave you. I am Crystal Wasure and this is my childhood friend, Byakuya Kuchiki.
1. Background

**(Hello welcome to my new story people. Please review and tell me if I should continue. Sorry for any type o's. Enjoy ;)**

Chapter 1: Background

_**We laughed and played at our young age. Weren't those the golden days? I still remember the fun we had playing together. I just hope we'll be friends forever.**_

It was the beginning of spring in the late evening. The wind blew gently across a peaceful home. On the porch sat a small group of a family and friends. A boy with dark green hair wearing a soul reaper uniform. On one of the boys sid,e a black haired adult with the same clothing, but with a white haori, on the back a number fourteen. On the mans right, a beautiful light blue haired lady wearing a pink kimono. On the left of the man sat an older fellow. He wore the same clothing, but with a number six. In the garden where they were watching, were two children. About the age of five, a boy that looked prideful, with black hair,grey eyes, and looked a bit older than the girl. The young lady had a flashing blue kimono, eyes were like stars, and her hair glowed in a light blue color. The little boy was hiding, while the girl stood against a cherry blossom tree.

"Six-seven-eight-nine-ten! Ready or not here I come!"Shouted the young girl, her bare feet shuffling across the grass. When she turned away from the tree her eyes shone looked around for her friend, searching through the garden, and behind the trees. There were many places to hide in the large yard. "Where are you Byakii-san?" she said out loud, putting a finger to her lip. She then started for the bushes, looking around the beautifully cut leaves. She turned her head around the corner of one bush. Behind the one of them in the middle sat the young boy. He was looking through an open space between two bushes, not knowing his friend was close. The girl giggled lightly and jumped onto her friend. "Found you Byakii," She giggling. The boy smiled and started to laugh as well.

The four sitting on the porch smiled as Crystal came running out of the bushes and into the gardens. "It's good to see those two playing," said the women as Crystal hide behind a tree. "Again Ginrei-sama, I'm sorry for your loss." The women said looking at the older soul reaper. "Thank you, *Suta." Thanked Ginrei as Byakuya came out of the bushes looking for his friend. "Ahh, those two are funny when they play." Smirked the younger man. "At least Byakuya recovered from the loss of his parents," said the adult, ignoring what his son had said. "Found you," said Byakuya, his voice echoing through the yard. Suta giggled lightly as the two came up to Crystal's brother.

"Big brother *Kowareta, come play tag with us." said Crystal tugging roughly on her brothers pant leg. "Oh all right," he said going out to the yard."So Ginrei-sama will you becoming to the spirit festival " Asked the male adult. The older man smiled faintly,"of course, you don't hold this festival too much." Suddenly Crystal's voice was heard in the background. "Brother! No fair you can't use a flash step tag!" She complained as he laughed lightly. "Daddy! Tell brother he can't use a flash step in tag!" She wailed looking at her father, "Well he shouldn't even need to while playing with kids." He responded shaking his head. Kowareta was about to reply when Byakuya and Crystal jumped onto him. He was now buried under two laughing kids.

The older man sighed and walked up to the three. "Come now Byakuya, it's time to leave." He said," Awwww," complained both of them as they got off of Kowareta. Byakuya went up to his grandfather and they started to walk out of the *Wasure gradens. "Bye-bye Byakii-san!" Shouted Crystal waving her little hand. They were both soon gone from the gardens.

"Come on little sis. Time for bed." Said her older brother picking her up into his arms. Crystal wrapped her arms around her brothers neck and hugged him tightly. A small yawn escaping her. Suta walked up to her son and took Crystal. She entered the house and into a small room. Suta gently laid down her child and tucked in the blankets.

"Mommy, where did Byakii's parents go?" Asked the tired child. Suta let out a breath and started to speak, "Byakuya's parents won't be back, Crystal. You'll understand this once your a bit older, okay?" Another yawn flew out of Crystal's mouth, "Okay, mommy can you sing a lullaby?" She asked as her eyes slowly started to shut. Suta smiled at her daughter. "I will just for you my rose."

"Hush-a-bye, don't you cry, go to sleep, my little baby. When you wake, you shall have all the pretty little horses. Dapples and Grey, Pintos and bays all the pretty little horses." Crystal was now sound asleep. Suta smiled and walked quietly out of her daughter's room, her back leaned against the door. _"She will one day bloom into a beautiful white rose. A rose that will feel so many emotions. I just wish her fate could be changed."_

***Suta meaning star, Kawareta:broken. The lullaby is called All The Pretty Horses, I do not own it I forget the owners name.**

**(Please review and tell me if I should continue. Sorry that the background of this story is short.) **_  
_


	2. Friends

**(Chapter 2. Please review and sorry for any type o's.)**

Chapter 2: Friends.

(Eleven years later.)

"Finally, we get to start training to become a soul reaper." I exclaimed happily as Byakuya sighed beside me. "Calm down, its not like we're going to be fighting hollows right away." He said as we approached the exam line. "This is going to be a boring morning," I groaned, my mood totally changing. I dusted off my red academy uniform. "Why do the boys get blue ones." I muttered as the line started to move. We were there for about an hour when we finally got to the exam rooms. "Okay lets begin," my instructor said. "We'll begin with sword fighting, then we'll go to kido, and then finally to test what level your spiritual pressure level is." I nodded in acknowledgment as he threw me a wooden sword. We both took stances and my tests began.

He went to my side, slashing his sword. I ducked under his attack and counterattacked swinging my sword to his side. He reacted quickly blocking my assault but I flew his sword up and hit his chest. My instructor flew back hitting the wall behind him. He staggered up and wrote something on his tablet. "Good job," he said coming towards me. "Now repeat this kido after I'm done showing you." He commanded getting into a basic kido stance. "Hado number 32: Red flame cannon!" He shouted, the red ball flying into the wall. He then gestured me to start. I got into the same stance and lifted my hand. "Hado number 32: Red flame cannon." I enchanted the crimson blast hitting the wall. The smoke cleared up and I saw him writing another thing on his tablet.

"Lets try your spiritual pressure now," he said bluntly as I made my way to the center of room. "Level three is under, level four and five are just normal levels. Level six or seven are fukutaichous levels and any number higher than that are taichou levels." He explained, "Now raise your spiritual pressure as high as you can." I nodded and started to raise my power. Reiatsu flew everywhere around me. I could see my instructor flinch at the reiatsu flowing around me. "You can stop now," he said as everything calmed down. "There will be someone outside to show you to your dorm." He said pointing to the door. I nodded, said thanks, and walked out the door.

"Hello miss, right this way," a lady said right as I walked out the door. She guided me through the hallways and into the girls dorm sections. "Now miss, there is already someone in here, she will be your roommate for the rest of six years you are in the academy." I nodded and walked into the room. It was quite big, the room I entered had one small table and a large window. One opposite sides of the window were two doors, from my guess my room and my roommate's. I walked further in quietly looking around, no one seemed to be in the dorm. "Who are you?" Asked a girly voice. I turned to see an orange haired girl about my age. She had the same red academy uniform as I did. "Ummm, I guess I'm your roommate." I responded, her expression totally changed. "Oh really!? Well hi, I'm Rangiku Matsumoto," she said putting out her hand. "Hi, I'm Crystal Wasure." I said shaking her hand. "Oh so your one of those nobles," she said tilting her head to the right. "Oh I bet we're going to get along fine," she said waving her hand in the air. "Hey you need to meet a friend of mine!" She exclaimed grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the dorm. "B-but wait I just met you and got here." Rangiku didn't seem to hear me as she still pulled me away.

**Moments later...**

"Gin! I want you to meet my roommate!" Rangiku yelled opening the door to another dorm. She finally let go of my hand as we walked inside. In the center of the room sat a silver haired boy. He looked a bit older and had a weird smile. "Ahh, Rangiku-san. I see you you've made friends with your roommate already." He exclaimed walking over to us. "I'm Gin Ichimaru, who might you be?" He asked, "I'm Crystal Wasure." I said almost whispering. "Well its nice to meet you Crystal," He said with the weird fox face smile of his. "Ahhh, Gin is Rangiku here again?" Asked an irritated voice. We all looked to one of doors to see a young looking man. He looked a bit older than us, he had long grey hair, blue eyes, and a gentle gaze. "Oh it looks like Rangiku brought a friend this time," he said approaching us. "Hello miss, I'm Kail *Shosan." He did a small bow and I felt a small blush trying to make its way to my face. Luckily, the blush never showed. "U-umm, hi I"m Crystal Wasure," I said, repeating my name for the third time.

"_Crystal ehh? What a pretty name,"_ the words echoing inside my head over and over. "Looks like you have a crush," declared Rangiku as we made our way back to our dorms. "I do not!" I practically yelled giving her a serious look. "Well not on him really," I started to whisper, rubbing my pointer fingers together. "Oh, so who do you really like then?" She questioned, coming in front of my face. "I'm not going to tell you," I said playfully. "Figure it out by yourself," I mocked, sticking my tongue out a bit. She just groaned and started to mumble something to herself. I laughed and smiled at her. _First day at the academy, I'm doing pretty well. I wonder how Byakii-san is doing?_

***Shosan meaning praise.**

**(Chapter two is done. PLEASE REVIEW I would like to know what you people think of this story. Sorry for any screw ups in this chapter.)**_  
_


	3. A Normal Day

**(Sorry for any misspelling or if I just screwed something up. Enjoy and review please.)**

**_The five of us are friends, friends that thought would be together forever. Two girls with crushes and a boy with one. One only leads to our end._**

Chapter 3: A normal day

"Rangiku! Come no we're going to be late for swordsmanship class, get up! I snapped at my lazy ginger haired friend. She just snored lazily, ignoring my screams. I sighed, it was only day seven of being in the academy and each day it took hours to get Rangiku up. "Bakudo number 4: Hainwe," I said lightly as the rope wrapped around Rangiku's hand. Unaware of what I was about to do, I pulled hard on the kido. She flung out of be and onto the floor, finally waking up. "Come on lazy butt! We need to leave now!" I screamed at her as she started to run around her room. "Wait a minute where's my makeup and hair brush." She asked running around the room. I sighed once again and sat on the floor, praying we wouldn't be late today.

**Minutes later...**

"You are so lucky we made it in time Rangiku," I whispered as Byakuya sparred with someone. I suddenly realized Rangiku was starting to doze off. I almost slapped myself in annoyance. I nudged Rangiku making her wake up. "Stay awake or we'll both get in trouble." I hissed at her, she just seemed to not care anymore. Byakuya quickly finished his match, destroying his opponent. "Crystal it's your turn," our teacher called. I got up and walked to the center of room while grabbing a wooden sword. "Crystal, today your opponent will be Kail," he said as Kail stood up. I narrowed my eyes, Kail was a prodigy in swordsmanship class. I knew I was probably going to lose knowing him. Kail went to the opposite side and got into a stance, firmly holding his sword. I slid my right foot down, going into a basic stance. "Begin," our teacher spoke.

Kail quickly attacked with amazing speed, for not using a flash step. I dodged, barely avoiding his attack. I spun around slashing my sword. Kail brought up his own, blocking my assault. I started to put pressure onto his sword, making him start to crouch. He put his other hand onto the flat side and pushing me away with the extra strength. He tried, yet again another attack, but I duck under this one. I swung my sword to the side as I ran behind Kail. Now, Kail could've dodged this attack, but for some reason didn't move. I looked at him in confusion as I hit him onto the ground. He fell face first on the wooden floor, making aloud 'thud'. Our teacher nodded to me in approval and gestured me to sit down. After my match the sparring went on like any other day.

"Lets get to kido class Rangiku!" I hollered at her as I ran down the hallways. She was running after me, but still looked sleepy from the morning. I huffed and still ran to kido class. In kido Gin and Byakuya were with us. The only class I shared with Kail was swordsmanship. We both made it to class, luckily we weren't late for this class. We sat in our spots as Gin started to enchant a new hado. "Hado number 31: Okasen," he cried the yellow beam hitting the target. Gin, along with Byakuya were also prodigies, but in both kido and swordsmanship. If anything Kail and those two were going to graduate in one year. "My teachers considered me one as well, but I told them I'd rather stay all six years and learn as much as I could before going out into the field. They always said what a pity.

It was now lunch time in the academy. Rangiku, Gin, Kail, Byakuya, and I were our little group of friends. We would always sit at lunch with each other and hang out after classes were done. "Hey did you guys here that the head captain might be coming today?" Asked Kail as we ate our lunches. "Really he's coming?" I questioned excitedly. The head captain always took on the best that were in the academy, but they would always get beaten easily. "Yep, the old man himself is coming," Kail said smiling. "I wonder why he's coming so soon since classes had started. "I mean it's only been week since everything began." Wondered Byakuya, "Ahh who cares I just wanna show that old man what I can do!" Yelled Kail pumping his fist in the air. "Hey Kail," I said, interrupting his epic pose. "Why were you going easy on me during class today," He laid his hand back on the table and started to lean on the back of his chair. "I wasn't going easy on you your just better than me," he responded back. "Oh cut the crap. You gave Gin a black eye three days ago and five days ago he beat the snot out of me." I started to stare at him sternly. "Dude don't give me that look it's scaring me." He said, flinching and waving his hands in the air. "Ohh, Kail has crush on Crystal!" Declared Rangiku, "Crystal and Kail sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-," I clamped my hand around her mouth, "Shhh! do you want the whole school knowing that!"

"Ugh your such a hand full Rangiku," I slightly sobbed walking out of the cafeteria. "Too bad your stuck with me!" She declared giving me happy look. The guys behind us started to laugh and I gave them a glare that they won't forget. "Ugh intelligence class," groaned Rangiku, he mood changing all over again. This class tested how smart we were, they would give us test, exams, and a bunch of other stuff that might help you not get killed when we graduate. Rangiku wasn't too successful nor was Kail, but Gin, Byakuya, and I did pretty well. I sat at my desk, while more people started to fill in. Our sensai came pretty quickly, but instead of taking out his books to teach us something he stood in front of his desk. "Today this class will be canceled." He declared as people started to whisper. "The head captain has come to test the ones exceeding in the academy." I gasped in delight, but Rangiku seemed to be more happy then as she jumped out of her chair. I laughed at her and so did everyone else.

**(Sorry for any misspellings and please review to tell me what you think. Next chapter: Our abilities.)**


	4. Our Abilities

**(PLEASE review people!I would really like to know how you feel about this story. Again sorry for any misspellings or if I just screwed something up.)**

Chapter 4: Our abilities.

(Nine months later. Beginning of summer break.)

"You three are so mean!" I yelled at the boys. We were outside, school was done for the year and I was yelling like crazy. "You mean to say the three of you are going to be soul reapers by the end of the break! Your all mean, your leaving Rangiku and I here!" I sobbed as Byakuya started to laugh at me. "And Gin's skipping the break and going to be a soul reaper already!" I complained. "Oh come on Crystal. Don't tell me you didn't get letter saying you can graduate this year." Countered Kail, pointing a finger at me. "Well I did..." I started off, rubbing my pointer fingers together. "But I declined," I said giving them an uneasy smile. "You don't seem like your the type of person to do that." Gin spoke with that smile of his. "I mean, I guess I want to wait until I get my zanpakuto." I replied still fiddling with my fingers.

"You don't have your zanpakuto yet?" Asked Kail, giving me a clueless look. "No I don't," I replied, "Why do you you know the name of yours already?" I said, putting my hands to my hips. Byakuya and Gin started to chuckle. "What?" Rangiku and I asked. "Ever since the head captain beat the crap out of us we've been training." Byakuya said as a sword with an unusual hilt appeared in his hand. Gin and Kail both suddenly had swords in their hands too. "Oh come on no fair! Don't tell me you know the abilities already too!?" I shierked. The boys just started to laugh. I gave them a hard glare. "Come on Rangiku! Lets test them to see if they're good with their zanpakutos!" I exclaimed as the boys smiled and scattered.

Rangiku and I scattered, getting into kido stances. The boys got their zanpakutos ready for the fight. "Bakudo number 21: Sekienton!" I yelled as the red smoke bomb exploded at the boys feet. "Hado number 33:Sokatsui!" Both Rangiku and I yelled. The blue fiery blast flung into the smoke, but nothing seemed to happen. "Shoot'em dead, Shinso." Gin voice sounded through the area. Then suddenly a blade zoomed at us. Luckily, Rangiku and I dodged it, but it scared the crap out of me. After that zanpakuto release, a dark form came out of the smoke. "Disappear, *Bokyaku." Another voice sounded as a dark from shot down at me. I dodged to the side, avoiding the attack. I looked at my attacker to see Kail with a huge sword stuck in the ground. It kinda looked like a shark tooth. I was black, gold, and had bits of grey, it also had a oval hole in the middle of the great sword. "Hado number 31: Okasen!" Rangiku shouted. I looked to see her trying to attack Gin.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." A voice whispered. I stared in surprise as pink petals came around us. I looked to my right to see Byakuya with no blade. His sword was now just a hilt and handle. Then, the pink petals enclosed on us. "Hado number 32: Red flame cannon," I spoke the red ball hitting the petals. I jumped out of the area Byakuya attempted to keep me in. Suddenly a flash step sounded and Kail was in front of me. I quickly lifted up my hand to say another hado, when Kail smirked at me. He slash his greatsword across my face, what my me confused was he never hit my face. He just slashed his sword in front of me. I looked at him in confusion, when I total forgot what I was doing. Like, I forgot how I was going to attack or even what I was going to do. Kail smirked and hit me onto the ground.

"What the heck was that?" I questioned Kail while he still had a devilish smirk on his face. Everyone stopped what they were doing. "Well, my zanpakuto's ability his to make an opponent forget what they were doing. I can only use it two times per person per day." I stared at him in astonishment. "That's really cool," I exclaimed. "All your zanpakutos are awesome. I wonder whats mine going to be like." I said excitedly. "Probably something girly."

"Gin!" I yelled at him. Everyone just started to laugh.

***Bokyaku meaning oblivion.**

**(I know this ones short, but I got bored of this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you thought. Next chapter: Yoruichi Shihouin.)**


	5. Yoruichi Shihouin

**(Chapter five yay! As always please review to tell me what you think and sorry for any Misspellings.)**

Chapter 5: Yoruichi Shihouin.

**_Our fun tormentor, as she sweet as she can be. She drives us nuts with the nicknames and silly little pranks. When will she stop, we wonder ever so. As much as we hate her our love will be given, to someone so special in our everyday life. _**

It was about two in the afternoon. I was with Byakuya at his house and we were sword fighting. We were in the gardens, there really wasn't any other place to train. Byakuya usual lived with the his attendants and the guards that were everywhere. His grandfather Ginrei was squad six captain and he usual slept in the barracks.

We clashed our wooden swords, the sound echoing through the gardens. I flash stepped behind Byakuya, but he quickly countered the attack. Sweat poured from our foreheads as we flash stepped violently, our feet tearing up the grass. It was two weeks ever since out break begun. Gin was now part of Squad Five while Rangiku and Kail were at home in the Rukon Districts. It had been a peaceful summer, so far. Every second we knew it was going to be ruined some how, by a certain person.

"Very good you two," Sounded an elderly voice. Byakuya and I stopped what we were doing and looked towards the Kuchiki manor gates. An elderly man approached us and Byakuya's face brightened. "Grandfather," He called walking over to him. I followed along behind him. "Hello, Ginrei-sama." I said bowing before my superior. "Grandfather, are you sleeping here today instead of in the barracks." Byakuya asked as Ginrei nodded. "That's great, I always enjoy the talks we have."

"Well you two, why don't you stop today's training. There's someone here to see you both." We both gave Ginrei a questioning look. "Us?" We both said. Then a familiar reiatsu suddenly appeared and the new comer had pushed her breast onto the side of Byakuya's face. We both soon knew who it was. "So its you cat monster!" He yelled, swinging his sword as the women jumped away. "Cat monster? Is that what I get to take time out of my day to see you two?" I just groaned.

Yoruichi Shihouin, the present leader of the third greatest noble clan. We've both known Yoruichi since we were kids. She was our little tormentor as well as my brother. "Yoruichi, as the next leader of the Kuchiki clan I don't want to be involved in your little games and besides they aren't fun!" Byakuya yelled at her. "Oh really?" She said as her flash step sounded and soon enough she had Byakuya's hair tie in her hand. She flash stepped again onto the garden walls as Byaluya's black hair fell onto his shoulders. "I'd be pretty worried if the next leader of the Kuchiki clan can get his hair tie stolen by a girl!" She mocked swinging Byakuya's hair tie in the air. "Don't underestimate me, Yoruichi! You haven't seen my flash step yet!"

"It doesn't matter, you've already lost!" She declared, disappearing. I could feel Byakuya's anger rising up. I decided to take a step back. "So you've decided to agitate me today." He said slumping over his shoulders. "I haven't lost yet!" He yelled as his flash stepped sounded, leaving dark marks in the grass. Ginrei just sighed, "If only he could get rid of that anger of his." I shook my head. "Well, it was nice seeing you Ginrei-sama, but I think it's best if I go home. We both know how those two can get." Ginrei nodded in agreement and I walked out the Kuchiki gardens.

_Those two,_ I thought as I walked home._ I just wish Yoruichi would stop teasing us._ I sighed knowing it would never happen. _Even when we become adults, she will probably still make fun of us_. I walked along the Seireitei walls, brushing my hand against it. Feeling the coldness of the hard, dented limestone. _In five years I'll be a soul reaper. I'll become the best that ever lived._

"Ahh, hello there Crystal." I jumped a bit at my name and turned around. Behind me, was Hirako taichou and his fukutaichou, Aizen. "Oh hello," I said bowing. "What brings you two here? Are you making your way to see my father?" I asked. "Yeah, your old man wanted to see us." Hirako replied. I then noticed something different about Hirako taichou. He usual had long blonde hair, but now it was bald and shiny. I decided not to say anything, it was probably the most wise decision.

The three of us walked to my home. Along the way I asked questions about being a soul reaper. They were all answered with smiles. We soon came to the Wasure manor gates and I escorted my fathers guest to his office. There my father was reading a book, waiting for the Squad Five taichou and fukutaichou. I closed the door behind me as they started talking. I walked out into the gardens to rest for a bit.

I sat at the edge of the porch, dangling my feet so they touched the grass. The flowers sifted silently along with the gentle breeze as did the petals of the cherry blossom trees. I looked towards the gate to another part of the gardens. It was opened and someone was singing. It caught my attention, so I walked there. This part of the garden was filled with many kinds of roses. It was my mothers favorite flower. In fact, that was my nickname at home. "Hush-a-bye, don't you cry. Go to sleep my little baby," A voice sang. I quickly found the source to the voice, to see my mother bent on the ground, watering some of the flowers. She had a violet kimono on as well as a straw hat to keep the sun out of her eyes.

"When you wake, you shall have. All the little pretty horses." She sang, the roses seemed to shift with delight at the song. She soon got up, humming the rest of the song and then she saw me. "Oh there you are my little rose." She mused walking towards me. "How was training with Byakuya?" She asked. "It was great, until Yoruichi came and ruined it." I mumbled. My mother just giggled and started to walk back towards the manor, I stumbled behind her. "You need to be more nice when talking about Yoruichi-san." I grumbled at that. "But shes sooooo annoying. I mean shes the most annoying person I've ever met. And she makes fun of Byakuya and I about how we're going to get married one of these days." My mother took off her sun hat and placed on the porch as we walked inside. "You know how weird it would be to marry my best friend?" She sighed, "You know Yoruichi just teasing with you."

"I know, but it's sooo annoying." I grumbled. "Well at least you have her. You should love her like a family member. You don't know what might happen. One day she might be here than another day she'll be gone." My mother brought up her hand on my shoulder. "You at least should love her with everything you have. Shes been there for you two since you two were born. Now..." She lingered on, letting go of my shoulder. "Go bathe, your sweaty from all that training and you shouldn't be wandering the house smelling like that. It's not proper for a lady."

**Illustrated Guide to Soul Reapers.**

Crystal, Byakuya, and Ginrei are standing in the Kuchiki gardens.

Ginrei: "Byakuya today I'm going to explain these to you." Pulls out picture with long triangle things on it. "Kenseikan are hair pieces that only higher nobility are allowed to wear. Someday when your older you'll have to wear them. I suggest you figure out where your going to have them." Puts away picture.

Crystal:"Hey Ginrei-sama. If Byakuya's suppose to wear them, then why don't you have any on?"

Moments of awkward silence...

Ginrei flash steps away.

Byakuya: "Gr-grandfather?"

**(Chapter five is done. Oh yeah and the reason Shinji is bald, because in one of the illustrated guides Aizen cut off his hair when he was sleeping. Please review and sorry if I screwed something up. Oh and again the song is All the Pretty Little Horses and I don't know the owner, I did not make it. Next chapter: Why I'm nicknamed Rose.) **


	6. Why I'm Nicknamed Rose

Chapter 6:Why I'm nicknamed Rose.

It was the middle of a warm night. Sleep couldn't take me, so I sat on the porch looking out into the gardens. Everything seemed to glow in a luminous light. I tightened my grip around my robe as a cold breeze swept across me. I was bored, but I couldn't fall asleep. For the past nights, nothing had come to me in dreams. Instead everything was dark as screams rose and echoed through the darkness. At time I could recognize the screams. Sometimes it was my friends, others my family, and tonight was Byakuya. I shuttered at the thought of all them screaming like that. The bloodied death shrieks of your last breath. Remembering this made me shiver more."Hush-a-bye, don't you cry. Go to sleep my little baby." I whispered softly, my mother voice seemed to come out of my lips. "When you wake, you shall have. All the pretty little horses."

"I didn't know you could sing." I jumped and turned my head around. I sighed seeing it was only my brother. "Nii-san don't scare me like that." His green hair was a mess as it flopped over his shoulders, while his night clothing was wrinkled and and his robe poorly tied. "What are you doing up so late," he asked, rubbing an eye and sitting next to me. "Can't sleep. Why are you awake?" He slowly yawned and looked at me with a sleepy face. "Why do you think?"

"Because you can't sleep," I responded. It was minutes of silence between us. I was guessing he was still trying to wake himself up. We both stared at the flowers and trees. Then finally he spoke. "Crystal, what do you think of power?" He asked, looking more awake. "Ummm, I don't know. I guess power is just something we need." I replied. He shook his head at me, his green hair whipping his own face. "Power, is something people think we need." He spoke, sighing a bit. "There is a cycle of power and the cycle of power is very similar to the one of vengeance."

"Why are you lecturing me now?" I asked, not wanting to hear a big stupid story."Now now, don't be rude. Don't you want to know why we nicknamed you Rose?" I looked at him curiously. "Fine." I grunted and he started to talk. "Now, the cycle of power starts with vengeance. People always want to get revenge on someone else, therefore making them want to obtain more power to destroy that one person. The second stage is them leaving everything behind like family, friends, life, soul, and heart. That makes them give into darkness, making them take on the strongest of people or to burn towns to the ground to test new power. The third part, I guess you could say makes the hero of the story. Because the one, who went into darkness maybe killed a good friend of the hero's or a family member. Making the hero fall into vengeance and want to get stronger.

"The forth stage is the story line. Where the hero trains, journeys, and does all those things to take down his rival. The fifth and most important part is when the two fight. One wins the battle and one may still be alive or just plain dead. This is the stage of death, when more good friends die and when the hero kills and ends his revenge, but that only makes the cycle start all over again. Lets say the one who fell into darkness maybe had an apprentice, child, or lover that thought the villain was a good person at heart. It makes them train for years and start the bloodshed all over."

"What does this have to do with my nickname?" I interrupted. "Be patient, I'll get to that in a second, but first I'll tell you my opinion on power." He stopped for a second and gave me a smile. "I find power only necessary, if you want to protect someone." I don't know why, but that sentence touched me in a way. I felt a fervent feeling rise in my chest. "But anyway I'll tell you why your nickname is Rose around here." My brother said playfully, seeming he finally woke up.

"There was once a girl, who knew nothing about herself. Her name or birth place. She looked a lot like you sis. She had the same light blue hair, eyes, but her personality was gentle and sweet. She wasn't as rude or a tomboy like you." I playfully scowled at him as he smirked and went on. "Nobody knew her name, so an elderly women named her rose, because like the white version of the flower she was beautiful. One day, two soul reapers came to the town where she lived and both fell in love with her. Out of the two soul reapers the oldest was better in almost every way. He was stronger, faster, and braver than his younger friend. The youngest soul reaper wasn't as strong, but he seemed kinder, less rude, and had more of a will never to give up. Rose, fell in love with the younger one. This enraged the other, to where he challenge his friend to a fight to the death and whoever one would receive Rose. The youngest accepted the challenge and they fought. After hours of battle, it looked like the youngest was going to die. Right at the moment his life was going to end, Rose jumped into fight. At that moment, Rose figured out who she truly was and her purpose in life. She glowed during the battle and changed the fate of the young soul reaper. The oldest was slain at the end. They soon figured out she was what they call the Spirit Maiden or other known as the Deity of Fate. Her and that soul reaper were soon married and lived happily ever after."

"It is said in the scriptures that when a time of terror, death, and loss a new Spirit Maiden will be born to change the fate of those who will save us from the darkness, but there's more. In the scriptures it is also said that if the Spirit Maiden is sacrificed were the oldest soul reaper died, that man will rise from the grave and serve whoever sacrificed her. After, he seeks his revenge on the descendant of his friend." He finished, taking in a deep breath. "That's an interesting tale." I spoke thinking it over. "So, you guys named me after the Spirit Maiden?" He never answered.

"Hey sis, I think your ready." My brother said stepping in front of me. "Ready for what?" I asked, "Your going to be a soul reaper in five years, but I think your ready to say the Wasure clan oath. I had to say it, now I think you should. Now, do you wish to stay true to an oath now?" He asked. I nodded my head, not even rethinking about it. "Okay repeat after me," he placed my hand over my heart and placed his own over his.

"I promise to protect..."

"I promise to protect..."

"Everyone I deem innocent, no matter what..."

"Everyone I deem innocent, no matter what..."

"Because, giving up is no longer an option in battle anymore..."

"Because, giving up is no longer an option in battle anymore..."

He smiled at me. "There you have it. It's short, but each word means something. There's one more thing I want to say to you little sis." He placed a hand on my head and started to rub it gently. "I promise, to my little sister. That I'll always be here at your side, until death and fate decide to take me..."

**(This one might have been a bit boring, but I found the story interesting. Hope you liked it and later the Spirit Maiden stuff will come into place. PLEASE REVIEW and sorry if I screwed something up.)**


	7. Gwen Suteki

**(Chapter seven. I hope your all like this story. Please review to tell me what you think and sorry for any misspellings or just something I did bad.) **

Chapter 7: Gwen Suteki.

_**It is said that eating sweets with friends make them taste better.**_

"Fifth day of the second year is now over!" I declared, pumping a fist in the air. Rangiku and I were coming out of our last class for the day. She looked exhaustion and while I was practically jumping up and down. "I hate those exams," she mumbled. "Oh come on Rangiku, there just to see what we remember from all the years we've been here. Even though we've been here for only one year and five days." She still looked moody and tired. This wasn't usual her, but I think it was just because Gin and the other boys aren't here anymore. I placed a finger to my lip thinking of something fun we could do. And it hit me.

"Hey Rangiku, why don't we go to the candy shop and have some sugar rushes tonight?" I suggested, she seemed to brighten up at the idea. "Okay, lets go." She agreed, we both put our books down and ran out of our dorms. We ran out into the courtyard, past the huge tree in the middle, and past the school grounds. We finally slowed and started to walk. "I wonder how Byakii-san and everyone are doing?" I exclaimed, "Ah who knows probably killing hollows and all that fun stuff." Rangiku replied, then she started to grin. "Hey, I think I guessed who you have a crush on." She cooed coming closer to me. "Its Byakuya isn't it?" I took a deep breath, "I won't lie. It is."

"Yes, I figured it out!" She declared, jumping up and down. "Jeez, chill." I flicked my hand at her. "No need to make a big deal about it. At least I'm not the one who likes the Gin." Rangiku's face started to turn a light shade of red, I just laughed at her. "Oh crap," I yelled remembering something. "We forgot our money." She started to groan, I guess she didn't want to turn back. "Wait here, I'll go get our money." I said, already starting to flash step away.

Since I was flash stepping it didn't take me long to get back to the academy. I ran through the courtyard again and into the halls. Then I was at my dorm and already walking out with the money in my pocket. This time I walked into the courtyard. To my surprise there was something going on in the center. From the looks of, some new kids that came this year were hustled around the center tree. Yells and screams were going off. I soon realized it was a group of guys and girls that are snots in the classes. I slowly walked over there making sure they didn't hear me.

"Why are you even here? Your a loser in the Districts and your a loser here. If anything you'll die just like your family when you see your first hollow!" Yelled a blonde girl, "Yeah, just like them your going to die!" I frowned, "Hey what do you think your doing!" I shouted at them. They all shifted from where they were to reveal a small girl in the center. She was holding her nose, it seemed to be bloody. "What do you think your doing!" I demanded, as the boys just spat on the ground and the girls gave me a snotty look. "Does it matter?" Asked the blonde in a bratty tone. "Who do you think you are anyway?" A boy shouted as multiple people started to crowd around me.

I breathed in, "freshman like you should know that numbers don't matter. Only skill." They laughed at me. "Trying to be tough blue freak? Well just like us your new here to!" It hit me, they thought I was a freshman like them. What a bunch of idiots. "This is actually my second year here. And you all need a good beating." I flash stepped next to one of them and hit the back of his head, knocking him out. One ran at me, but I tripped his foot, making him fall on his face. Two more came at me with a fist high. "Bakudo number 39: Enkosan," I enchanted as two circles came on ether side of me. The two boys hit the reiatsu wall and fell on the ground holding their fists in pain. More came at me, but I destroyed them all. Soon enough they all ran away.

I walked up to the girl that was being picked on by the other kids. I knelt next to her. She had brown hair and light green eyes, along with a couple of freckles and purple glasses. "You okay?" I asked, lifting my hand in front of her nose. Green light appeared beneath my palm. "I'm not the greatest at healing, but it should stop the bleeding." I assured her. She nodded in response, slowly taking her hand off the bloody area. "Th-thanks," she whispered shyly. "Hey no problem, whats your name? I'm Crystal Wasure."

"I'm Gwen Suteki." The green light disappeared. "Well nice to meet ya. Why were those kids picking on you?" She looked down at the ground and started to doodle in the dirt. "They're just jerks that pick on me because my family were killed by hollows. That's why I'm coming her to become a soul reaper." I smiled at her, "Don't worry. I bet you'll be a great soul reaper." She back smiled at me. "Gwen, wanna go to the Candy shop with a friend and I?" She brightened up even more and we walked down to go meet Rangiku.

In the trees a dark figure licked its lips and grinned at the two girls, that were walking side by side. "Soon," it whispered in a deep voice. "We'll eat all the ones in this school. That blue haired girl as a good smelling reiatsu," it laughed devilishly. "I'll make her scream."


	8. Decisions

Chapter 8: Decisions.

It had been a couple days, since I met Gwen. Her, Rangiku, and I became a circle of friends. Like we did with the boys we hung out all time. Gwen really liked the tree in the center of the courtyard. Every spare second she would sit there and read or write. Sometimes, when she couldn't sleep she would go out there in the middle of the night. We would all meet there after classes.

"So Crystal, Rangiku have you two decided what squad you want to join." Asked Gwen as we sat around the courtyard tree. "Oh I don't know there are thirteen we get to pick from. Its kinda hard to choose." I said laying down on my back.

"There's Squad Two, I'm not stealth like and Yoruichi would torment me there. Squad Three is defensive, that's maybe an option. Squad Four is healing, that's kinda boring. Squad Five is kido. I liked kido, but Hirako taichou would tease me too. Squad Six are people who up hold the law, I don't think its best if I go there with Ginrei-sama being the taichou and Byakuya being there. Squad seven strength. That's an easy no, I'm a girl. Squad Eight is intelligence, I'm not the smartest and my brothers there. Squad Nine is swordsmanship I don't have my zanpakuto yet so I don't think I'll be going there and I don't like using a sword much. Squad Ten documents and records, just plain no. Squad Eleven the 'go kill something and have fun doing it' squad. Squad Twelve creepy science people. Squad Thirteen kido and swordsmanship. And finally Squad Fourteen, special investigations and backup, plus its my fathers squad."

"Aww you don't like healing?" Whined Gwen," I think I wanna join Squad Four to save people in a different way." She smiled brightly, "I wanna be the best healer that ever lived!" She declared, "I don't know what squad I want to join." Rangiku spoke, looking at the sky. "Maybe Squad Ten." Gwen and I looked at each other and burst out laughing. "What?" We couldn't stop laughing as tears fell down our eyes.

We talked about which squad we were going to go in all day, while studying here and there. Soon it was night and I laid in my bed. _This was a fun day,_ I thought, snuggling in the blankets._ I wonder which squad I should go into? I have five years still, it can wait._ I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_Darkness surrounded me. Only the faintest light shone around me. Otherwise, darkness threatened to enclose around me. I wandered about, my arms tucked around me. Still, no sign of anything or anyone. "Hello?" I called, my voice quite shaky. I was so scared, fear overwhelming my mind. Then..._

_Screams..._

_My friends screams..._

_My families screams..._

_My own scream..._

_Everything became drenched in blood. The floor seemed to be flooded with it. Louder and louder the bloodied cry's became, some I didn't even know who they were._

_"Don't feel bad," a mysterious, yet gentle voice whispered. "They're all going to die weather you like it or not. You can say good-bye to one of them when you wake up. Your emotions will keep going beyond distances you don't want to face. You can't save any of them. So say your sweet good-byes, but don't worry. Your power will grow stronger with each emotional distance. You will grow stronger, only to realize that no matter how strong you get, you can't protect them."_

I bolted up out of my bed and onto the floor. "Wh-what?" I whispered rubbing my injured head. Then another voice sounded through my head. _"When you emotions go beyond the first distance. My name will come to you and you will master my power." _"Again what?" The voice soundlessly disappeared to where the crickets were the only thing heard. "I must be drunk or something." I looked outside my window, looking at the full shining moon and stars. I looked down at the courtyard to see Gwen. She seemed to be reading a book. I smiled down at her and crawled back into my bed. I was about to drift off when an alarm went off.

"Every Student get to the nearest class room! Hollows are attacking the school. I repeat hollows are attacking the school!"

My heart began to race as I jumped out of bed. I got out of my room to see Rangiku up too. "Come on lets go!" I shouted at her as we burst from our rooms. We were soon running along side some other girls. We were close to one of the class rooms when I realized something. "Gwen," I whispered fearfully. Rangiku stopped beside, "Crystal come on we need to go!" She yelled at me, trying to pull me to the class room. "You go Rangiku," I said looking at her with an emotionless smile. "I need to save Gwen," I flash stepped away from Rangiku's grip as I ran to the courtyard. I could hear her screaming my name, but that soon became silent.

I soon got to the courtyard. Only to see Gwen surrounded by hollows...

**(This one was meant to be kinda short. Hope your enjoying this. Please review and sorry for any screw ups. Next chapter: Emotional Distance no.1) **


	9. Emotional Distance No1

**(Hello peoplerz. It's snowing like crazy here and its sooo cold. I thought of this chapter along time ago and hope you like it. I found myself listening to Already Over by Red music while typing, it kinda fits in with this chapter and it made me feel sad! Again sorry for any misspellings and please review.) **

Chapter 9: Emotional Distance No.1

_**The end is something we expect. The cruel end that will always come to us in a horrible way. I just wish they could rest easily in peace, but they will be killed in a way that make my emotions break into pieces.**_

"Gwen!" I urgently yelled as the hollows closed in on her. I flash stepped towards her direction, not even thinking about what to do. One of the hollows violently lunged at her. My heart raced in an amazing pace, sweat broke from my brow. "Hado number 32: Red flame cannon!" The red ball flew from my hand and into the attacking hollow. Cr-Crystal!? What are you doing here!? Save yourself!" She yelled at me, her eyes stained with tears. "I'm going to die anyway, just go!" Her tears started to flow more down her face as she wrapped her arms around herself. "Shut up! Lets just get out of here and not try to think about dying!" I screamed, shooting down another hollow.

"But if I die here, I can see my family again." She protested, I felt anger rage inside of, yet regret started to form. "Do you think your family would want you to die! Come on! Lets just think about getting out of this hell hole!" I grabbed onto her arm and pulled her towards the school entrance. I flash stepped violently, heart beating. Gwen started to protest again, but I washed out the cries by flash stepping more. We were close to the entrance of the building, when pain suddenly filled my side. The side of my waist exploded in crimson liquid, my arm became numb as a couple of scratches appeared on it. My hand uncontrollable let go of Gwen's arm. She split away from me, then a cero hit me. The red beam hitting my already injured area, I soon found myself at least twenty feet away from Gwen.

My vision was becoming blurry, my strength was slowly leaving me. I blinked countless times, trying to make my vision clear, but it was futile. I felt blood seep from my side. I struggled to move as the burns from the cero interrupted my ability to move. I could see Gwen being surrounded by hollows again. Fear, that was something that was clear in her eyes. _I said an oath,_ I whispered inside my head. _I can't break that clan oath. I'll be ruining myself and my clan._

_Move..._

_Just move!_

_I don't want to cry. I don't want her to die. Just FUCKING MOVE!_

One long scream seemed to silence everything around me. A bloody horrible scream shook my mind. Gwen was now buried in a sea of hollows. My vision cleared at the wrong time. I saw blood sink into the dirt under the hollows. Blood exploded from where they were circling. The screams got more louder and more horrible. They soon faded in silence. I slowly made myself get up, ignoring the pain that threatened to over take me. I stood up, the hollows moved from where they were, I gasped in horror. Gwen, well I think that the body parts, blood, and bits of clothing laying there was her. There was nothing left. Nothing even looked like Gwen. All that was her were organs, muscles, and ramaining flesh was what was left. The only thing that resembled Gwen were the broken bloody glasses laying next to what looked like a broken, eaten skull. She was gone, dead.

"Crystal!" A voice shouted. Across from where I was were Rangiku and some soul reapers. I recognized the taichou, the fukutaichou, and the man standing next to him. Kyouraku taichou. his fukutaichou Lisa, and my brother where staring at me and the remains of Gwen. Rangiku was crying and other soul reapers gasped in horror. Time seemed to stop around me. Everything that existed, was now nothing to me. "No," I whispered feeling a tear drop down on my face. "No," I said starting to cry. "Gwen," my voice now audible for everyone to hear.

One hollow's crackle rose in the night air. "Aww shes crying," it mocked. "Your friend couldn't be saved! She was doomed from the start. Now, I'll devour you like I did with her!" A dark figure rushed towards. My brother and Rangiku were screaming at me, yet I didn't move. Tears just kept rolling down my face. The hollow came closer and closer each terrible second. I couldn't hold anything back anymore. I burst out screaming.

"AHHHH!" Tears now erupted from my face. I could feel reiatsu just burst from me, like they were sealed. I could feel the reiatsu fly up into the sky, making a pillar of light in it. "I'll kill you," I whispered at the hollows. "I'll kill all of you!"

_"Mistress, finally you have awoken the powers deep inside you. Now wield my power and my name if needed. Strike down these fiends of hell."_ I nodded my head, power flowing into me. Something hard came into form in my hand. I gripped the object as the rest formed. The reiatsu still flared from within me. I looked down to see a zanapkuto formed in white light in my grasp. It had a grey hilt, with golden markings, and a pure white blade. I looked deadly into the eyes of the hollows. They all started to back away in fear. For some reason it felt like my emotions just faded away. I didn't feel fear, I didn't feel worried, and I didn't fear that death was maybe going to take me.

The reiatsu stopped and I attacked. Despite my wounds I flash stepped, killing all that I could around me. The creatures attacked, but disappeared from even coming in contact with my spiritual pressure. I slaughterer everything around me, killing every hollow I could hit. I felt three deep,long marks slide down my back. I turned to see the hollow that had threatened to kill me. I glared into its demon eyes and raised my blade. It hit my chest, making another deep wound. I ignored it and chopped down its masks, making disappear in black ash. Rage over took me as more and more hollows jumped into the scene. All of them attacked from different directions using ceros. I took the hit in silence, they gasped and started to run. I did one thing that wiped them out. I slashed my blade in the air, sending a slash swirling at them in just raw energy. Making the rest fade.

I was drenched in blood. My own and the hollows. My emotions that seemed missing rushed into me as pain consumed my body. My vision became black and voice rose from the silence. I felt my body hit the ground. My conciseness faded away.


	10. Rebuilding Light

**(The beginning of this chapter is just a little poem I made, please review and enjoy the story.)**

**_I was a little girl, just like you filled with wonders and wishes too._ _Then one day a bad man came and took me away during a family game. Now I live in a tower full of hate, the only food given to me is fish's bait. I wonder if I'll ever leave this place, cause nobody's coming to save me. Now I'll rot in here alone, until I am a pile of bones._**

Chapter 10: Rebuilding Light.

_I watched her being ripped apart..._

_I couldn't do anything to help her..._

_I did cry, I couldn't save her, and I did fucking move..._

_I just want to disappear..._

_I'm so sorry Gwen..._

_I'm so sorry..._

"Crystal!" Snapped a familiar voice. I jolted awake, soon finding myself staring into the eyes of my childhood friend. I had an unwanted, cold, dark feeling stirring inside of me. "You were crying, sorry I woke you up so roughly." Byakuya spoke gentle, "And I'm sorry for what happened to that girl, Gwen." The mention at her name made my eyes start to water again. I tried to hold back the pathetic tears, but they just burst out.

"Cr-Crystal?" Byakuya said, startled. "Ar-are you okay?" I sat up and placed my hands over my eyes. The tears kept pouring like a waterfall. "I'm a horrible person!" I shouted angrily at myself. "I took my clans oath to protect people and I let my friend die in such a heinous way! I should be thrown out of my clan or someone just kill me!"

"Hey don't say that!" Byakuya shouted back. "You did all you could!" He protested, grabbing onto arm. Tears kept falling from my face, seeming like they would never cease. "Let go!" I roughly threw him across the room, freeing my arm. "Go away! I don't want to see anyone! Just fucking leave or I'll hit you with a Haien!" I threatened as Byakuya scrambled to his feet. Suddenly my room door burst open, to what seemed to be Squad Four soul reapers. "Just go away!" I sobbed angrily, "I don't want anyone here!" One of the soul reapers grabbed my arm, pulling out a needle full of green liquid. "Stop it I'm fine!" I screamed, raising my spiritual pressure to a dangerous peek.

Everyone around me stumbled a bit at the spiritual pressure. A male soul reaper flash stepped next to me and injected the needle into my arm. The drug took an immediate effect, I felt my consciousnesses start to drift off. I felt my back land solidly onto the bed. My eyes grew hazy, but my hearing stood perfectly fine as hard footsteps entered the room.

"Kuchiki!? What the hell happened?" I recognized the voice being Kail, as he urgently kept yelling at Byakuya "Calm down, Kail. She was just flaring her reiatsu, we all felt it." Gin assured him, "Yeah right," Kail objected. "We all heard her yelling as well, what the hell did you do Kuchiki!?" The argument seemed to get louder, but the darkness that seeped in stopping the noises around me.

**XXXXX**

"Wake up, mistress."

"Mistress?"

"Your okay, aren't you?" Spoke a gentle, yet unsure voice. I languidly opened my eyes. I suddenly found myself surprised. The place I was now in was bright, the sun shone luminously above me. Golden shaded, wispy clouds floated along the area. I instantly sat up, looking around. There were stone pillars at what seemed to be a gold gate, limestone flooring was under me, and stairs led up to what looked like a temple. "Are you okay now, mistress?"

I looked to my right to see a girl about my age, hiding behind some pillars. She had strange gold eyes, beautiful long, dark brown hair with pink ribbons hanging on the sides of her head. She was wearing a white long sleeved, V-neck top that didn't show any of her chest, but showed much of her stomach area. She also wore white, long, bell bottom dress pants.

"Umm, yeah I'm okay." I replied. "T-that's good," she spoke shyly, laying her hands on the side of the pillar. "May, I ask where I am?" I got up, facing the direction of the girl. "You don't know?" She questioned, the scared expression changed a bit. "We're in your inner world. Didn't you notice that this is your soul's domain?"I took another glance at the place," I guess not. Then who are you?"

"I-I'm your zanpakuto. Or did you forget that you released a part of your soul, creating me?" She said, hiding a more behind the pillar. It finally hit me as I realized I had finally got my zanpakuto.

_"Mistress, finally you have awoken the powers deep inside you. Now wield my power and my name if needed. Strike down these fiends of hell."_ _I nodded my head, power flowing into me. Something hard came into form in my hand. I gripped the object as the rest formed. The reiatsu still flared from within me. I looked down to see a zanapkuto formed in white light in my grasp. It had a grey hilt, with golden markings, and a pure white blade._

"Now I remember! You helped me take down those hollows that-." I paused my sentence, "That killed Gwen." I sobbed, feeling my eyes starting to water. "Oh don't cry!" Yelped my zanpakuto. "It wasn't your fault! Just please mistress, why don't you calm yourself here? You'll feel better." She assured me. I forcefully stopped the incoming tears, "Oh-okay."

"Mistress, by the way what's your name?" She asked, trying to distract me from Gwen . "It's Crystal Wasure," I answered. "What's yours?" She started to giggle, her scared expression going away. "Did you forget? You already know it."

I stared blankly in the sky trying to remember. Then, I felt a small pulse in my chest. "Hikari..." I whispered. "Hikari, meaning light." I said as she smiled at me. "Here I can show you what I really look like now." She stepped away from the pillar and seemed to flash step a couple feet away from me. I exhaled deeply in amazement. She was hiding behind that pillar for a reason. Hikari, bore angel wings. They glowed in a bright, luminous, white glow each feather was perfect in length and delicacy.

"Here, maybe I can be Gwen. I'll be your new friend mistress and when you fight or when your sad I'll always be at your side and I'll only leave when you do." She gave me a huge, sweet smile. "Okay, Hikari. I'll be happy having you as a friend."

**Illustrated**** guide to Soul Reapers.**

**Crystal's inner world.**

Crystal:"So Hikari, are you going to stay looking like a kid?"

Hikari: "No, I'll grow with you. Some masters and their zanpakutos grow with each other. Or some even get looks, scars, or markings from their zanpakutos."

Crystal imagines an ape and a soul reaper. Thinking of what they would look like if they were combined. "Okay that's just weird... I'm not going to get those wings of yours am I?"

Hikari: "No, why?"

Crystal: "Never mind."


	11. Sibling Battle!

Chapter 11: Sibling battle!

Its been one day ever since my horrific actions at Squad Four. My parents didn't total think I was ready to go back to the academy yet, still depressed about Gwen. During the days I've been studying, training with Hikari, and getting visits from my soul reaper friends, Kail visits a lot more than he should, but I highly doubt Zaraki Taichou cares.

"Nii-san! Will you stop bugging me! I'm training fine!" I shouted in annoyed tone. He laughed at me and shook his head. "I"m not going to stop bugging you and I have nothing else to do since Kyouraku taichou gave me a day off." He protested, "Besides it's always fun nagging at my little sis about her training. After all you need to respect your elders." I frowned, "So your saying your a stupid old man?"

"Hey, I never said stupid!" He spoke jokingly. I mumbled something to myself and started to swing my zanpakuto in the air. "Your doing it wrong!" Kowareta yelled, making me lose my footing and fall onto the ground. "How can you be doing training wrong!?" I demanded, letting out my frustration. "Good question," he gave me a dumb look while I face palmed myself.

"Here, why don't we train together instead?" He got up off the porch and made his way a couple feet away from me. "After all, since you have a zanapkuto now you need to honor clan and be an adept fighter." He took out his own blade and got into a simple fighting stance. "Fine, but if you cut me you have to go tell mom instead of me having to do it." I got up off the ground and got into the same stance.

Without a 'go' a sharp flash step sounded. I turned to my right as my brother was swinging down his sword all ready. I jumped to the side, barely avoiding his attack. "Hado number 31: Okasen!" I enchanted shooting the arc. My brother smirked and threw his sword to his left hand, leaving his right open. The Okasen zoomed towards him, he didn't bother to move. He placed his hand on the kido and flung his hand to the side. From what I could see, it looked like he threw it.

I stared in astonishment with my jaw wide open. "Your kido is weak enough to deflect. I've been working on this so I can maybe deflect ceros soon." His smirk grew as his flash step sounded again. "You need to pay attention, sis!" I felt a minor hit on my side as I fell onto the ground. "Jeez, you need to pay attention, your always distracted by things,"Kowareta scratched the back of his head and started to move away.

"Let them rest, Hikari!" I shouted standing up. "I'm not done yet nii-san!" My zanpakuto released in a blast of reiatsu. My white zanpakuto changed into a new form. The hilt and handle stayed the same as the blade was engulfed in a bright glow. My shikai was an angels wing. It was long and beautiful zanpakuto, the wing looked exactly like Hikari's wings. "Oh my," he slightly gasped looking at my shikai.

"You'll have to do better though." He raised his own zanpakuto and grabbed the tip of the blade with two of his fingers."Assassinate, Futago." He gripped onto the end of the sword and pulled the thing into two. It appeared to look like he broke his zanpakuto, instead two ebony daggers were shaped in his hands. "Futago, meaning twins add that with assassinate, makes me the perfect killer." He shifted his foot and suddenly he was gone. I looked around in every direction, searching for a sign of him.

So far nothing, nothing that could help me find him showed. "This zanpakuto may seem like a speed type, but that's the secret. It's not." His voice rang through the yard, still not a sign of him. "Futago actually cloaks me in darkness, making me invisible to anyone. The only way to find me, is to detect my reiatsu. Luckily for me, your not the greatest at it." I frowned and narrowed my brow, _brothers are always so cocky. _

Suddenly, I felt cold metal against my throat and my back. I slightly turned my head, to see a distorted image turn into my brother. "You need to get better, if I was an enemy you would've been dead." He smiled at me in his usual stupid expression. He took his daggers off my back and throat and threw one in the air. He pointed the other straight in the air and the dagger in the air landed on it, returning his zanpakuto to its normal form. "Show off," I mumbled putting my zanpakuto back to its normal state."Hey nii-san, if your zanpakuto is like an assassin type weapon. Why aren't you in Squad Two?"

"Well," he started. "I really don't like being sneaky. It's defiantly not my strong side, besides I guess I'm more of the intelligence guy, plus Yoruichi-sama is there." I started to snicker, "What?" He asked having no clue of why I was laughing. "You don't act smart at all nii-san. Your just an immature teen." I laughed. He gave me a smile and started to laugh with me. "Next time we spar, I'll make sure I win." I said, no longer laughing. " I can promise you nii-san, I will surpass you!"

**(Chapter is done, please review to tell me what you think. Sorry for any misspellings or other stuff. Next chapter :Back to the academy.) **


	12. Back to the Academy

**(Chapter 12 is now up! Sorry for any misspellings and what not.) **

Chapter 12: Back to the academy.

"Rangiku! I'm back!" I declared walking into my dorm room. It was surprisingly quiet, then again it was eight o'clock and Rangiku was probably sleeping. I carefully tip toed into her room. I squeaked the door open and peeked behind the crack. I smiled. She _was _sleeping. I started to chuckle remembering the other times I had to wake her up. Unforchanetly, I had to wake her up. It was almost time for out first class. I opened the door all the way and stood beside Rangiku. "Come one Rangiku! Wake up!" She bolted up in surprise and fell onto the floor.

She laid in a crumbled heap and stared blankly at me. "Come on, lets get to class we'll be late." I giggled. "Oh Crystal!" She exclaimed, getting up. "OH gosh I forgot you were coming back today! Wait did you say it was almost time for class?" I gave her a pitied look and nodded my head. "Oh gosh wheres my things, need to look good!" I sighed and sat on the floor, _Here we go again. _

20 mins later...

"Sorry sensei, we didn't mean to be late," I apologized bowing with Rangiku. "Better to be late than never," he replied, gesturing us to sit down. We made our way to our seats, I started to realize people staring at me and starting to whisper. "Hey is that _her_?" One whispered to a boy at his right. "Yeah, that's the girl that had the crazy reiatsu explosion. I even heard that it scared the soul reapers in the Seireitei. From what other rumors say is they thought is was a taichou from the level power." His friend replied, "Seriously? Well, its not too surprising. The whole school was practically dying from the spiritual pressure. We should know, we felt it."

I looked down at my lap and fiddled with my fingers. _They're scared of me. Well, I guess they should be. It's not every day that someone's reiatsu goes crazy and almost kills the whole school. _"Crystal, your next." My teacher spoke. I inhaled deeply and took a step towards the target. "Please show us how to us a Haien, I believe you mastered that kido already." I nodded my head and lifted my hand to the side of my head. "Hado number 54: Haien!" I swung my hand in the air, releasing the purple, oval, reiatsu. At in amazing pace, it hit the target and incinerated the wood. It was gone in seconds in a burst of smoke._  
_

He nodded his head in approval and I made my way back to my seat. "Nice job Crystal," congratulation Rangiku. "Is it me or do you seem a lot stronger than you were before. Last time you tried it, the kido wasn't that big and it didn't incinerate things that fast either."

Kido class was soon over, about three and half hours of watching people blow themselves up. I did wonder about what Rangiku said. My kido was better and stronger than I remember. Even when fighting my brother, the Okasen was stronger than normal.

Rangiku and I walked our way into the cafeteria. There, I was still getting some fearful glances, unsure looks, and people whispering.

"That girl almost killed this whole school. Why is she still here?"

"I knew nobles were strong, but that was just nuts. It was like the head taichou was here and released a bankai from the feeling."

"I heard that she got a zanpakuto when that explosion happened. I wonder if its a monster like her?"

I felt my heart become a thing of metal, as it felt like it dropped inside my chest. We sat down at our usual table and I slowly took out my lunch. Rangiku gave me a sympathetic look. "Hey don't worry about those rumors, Crystal. It's just usual girl and guy gossip that isn't true." I sighed, "Rangiku. We both know that it is true. I felt it, you and everyone else did." I swear at the look she gave I thought I was going to get smacked. " AT least your NOT a monster! That's something that is the truth!"

Silence fell over the cafeteria as everyone looked to Rangiku, who was now standing on the table. " Oh gosh," I whispered, banging my head onto the table. "Your making this worse Rangiku," she blushed in embarrassment and got off the table. When she got off I lifted my head and looked at her. We both grinned and started laughing.

We soon got to kido class. We took our seats and got ready for the long boring lecture. Rangiku fell asleep and got scolded at (not surprising). Other wise, everything went like any other day, minus the whispers, glances, and people stuttering around me. It all soon ended with a loud thundering of the bell.

I packed up my books and made my way to the teacher. "Excuse me?" I asked as he looked up at me. "Oh, hello Miss Wasure, what can I do for you?" He gave me a warm smile, "Well, I was wondering if you could get me into one of the special classes?"

"Oh?" He said surprised, "you thought of the squad you want to join?" I nodded my head, "So which one? I believe I can get you into a class." I took in a deep breath and opened my mouth to speak.

"Reiatsu concentration, healing class."


	13. It's Coming

Chapter 13: Its coming.

_**If I obey orders, I will make a mistake. If I make a mistake, I will fail. If I fail, I will die and if I die I will die with courage.** _

"Hallelujah!" I shouted, making my way into the courtyard. The graduation ceremony was now done. Rangiku and I were going to be soul reapers in three mouths. She was going to Squad Ten, I made fun of her for that. I was going to the squad I never thought I would go into, that was Squad Four. After what had happened with Gwen, I knew I couldn't help people by killings hollows. I found myself a different way by healing instead. My teacher had said I was a prodigy on the first day.

"Come on Crystal! We're meeting the guys remember. We don't want to miss you birthday party today!" I smiled at my friend and started to run towards her. Today, was also my eighteenth birthday. It was a important age for my clan. Meaning, I was close to adult-hood and that I would one day bring joyous honor to my clan. I ran up to her and started to walk down a path. The sun slowly falling as night was meeting day.

"I wonder what they're going to say about the squads we're joining?" I asked Rangiku as we walked along the road. "Ahh, who knows. There boys after all." She said flicking her hand at me. "I just can't wait to surprise them with our strength now." I nodded my head in agreement. "You know, ever since Gwen left. I've been so much stronger. Like, after she died right there it seemed like I trained for years in one second, yet it was only a couple hollows that were slain."

"Don't worry about. You've been strong from the start, if anything your just imagining things." She assured me, then a devilish grin spread across her face. "I know a fun game we should play!" She said a little to over excited. I arched my right brow. " We should play truth or dare."

"No we shouldn't..."

"Awww, why not?" She asked. "Well, for one its you. If anything you'll make me kiss one of the boys." Her smiled grew bigger. "Of course!" I face palmed myself, "I know you to well..."

Minutes later we reached the spot we were going to meet the boys. It wasn't surprising that they were already there. "Yo whats up!" I hollered as we approached them. "Nothing but hollow slaining," Byakuya replied. "Come on you two. We don't want to keep Crystal's family waiting!" Kail shouted. "Race ya!" Gin called already flash stepping. "Cheater!" Everyone yelled started to flash step.

We all laughed along the way. The race included the boys pushing each other over to get there first, Kail getting tripped and falling into a pound, and finally Rangiku and I giving each other a high five at the Wasure manor gates."I got beat by girls. And one was Rangiku." Kail whispered, curled up by the wall attached to the gates, with depressing reiatsu surrounding him.

"Hey! Whats wrong about getting beat by me?" Rangiku yelled at him.

"Everything..."

We exchanged laughter and giggles as we made our way inside.

"Mom, Dad, nii-san! I'm home with my friends!" I exclaimed, but no one answered. My voice echoed through the house. No lights were on and it was already dark outside. "Hello?" I whispered in an unsure like tone. "I don't like this." Byakuya whispered, as everyone drew out there zanpakutos.

The house was quiet.

Too quiet...

**(Sorry people. XP. This one was meant to be short and a cliff hanger. LOL. Next chapter: Emotional Distance no.2 - Good-bye, Nii-san.)**


	14. Emotional Distance No2 - Good-bye

**(Sorry for any screw ups or stuff like that. P.S when Crystal's crying like crazy go to Youtube and type in sad violin. Click on the Sad Violin, with the person who posted it, Rakin Hadad. Should be the first one on the list.)**

Chapter 14: Emotional Distance no.2 - Good-bye nii-san...

_**The end is something we never want to face. For tragedy will forever follow us into the oblivion. Tormenting everyday of our life until we pay our price for living. Death, fear, sadness, and punishment is what we will face.**_

"I really don't like this," Rangiku said shakily. Her hand was gripped tightly on her zanpakuto, but the rattling of the steel echoed. My heart pounded in an odd unsure rhythm. "Oh, wait. Guys don't you think we're overreacting?" said Kail, sheathing his weapon. "Like this is a birthday party. Maybe it's a surprise?" He shrugged. "Yeah, maybe we are." Byakuya said putting away his zanpakuto.

I sighed and nodded my head in agreement. We all sheathed our weapons. "Where do you think they are?" Questioned Rangiku, still looking kinda scared. "I bet their in the garden. Come on lets go." I said walking toward the garden door.

All of us walked to the door and I opened it. "I'm ho-."

I felt my eyes widened and a terrified gasp escape me. There were bodies laying everywhere in the garden. Wasure guards lay on their backs and stomachs with the top of their head torn off. I covered my mouth with my hands and suddenly felt like crying. Gin walked over to the bodies and put a finger in the pool of blood. "Its fresh," he said pulling out his zanpakuto. Everyone, but me ripped out their swords.

I stood there still, looking for my family. I felt another gasp creep its way out. My mother laid in a puddle of her own blood. Her beautiful hair was cut and scattered around her, while he stomach area was violently pounded open. I felt tears start to pour as my eyes were glued to the body that lay next to her.

My father's haori was ripped to shreds and were all around him in a circle. A metal pole was in his elbow and his back was filled with flesh, blood, and muscle. I felt like screaming. Tears still fell from my eyes and my heart throbbed painfully in my chest. "Little sis," said a faint whisper.

I looked towards the garden walls and felt my tears speed increase. My brother was pinned to the garden wall with his arms above his head and metal poles all along them. His head was down and blood was streaming out of his mouth. His chest was ripped open and there was two poles stuck in one leg.

"NII-SAN!" I cried out racing towards him. I panted fitfully and slid on my legs, kneeling before him. I laid both of my hands on his wounded chest. "Your going to be okay! I took healing classes and I'm really good! I'll save you nii-san!" I cried as I sent reiatsu into him and my hands glowed in a green color. He gave me a sympathetic smile and coughed up blood that splattered onto my face.

"Crystal," he said gentle tilting his head slightly to the right. "A man from my division came here. He was jealous of me for my power and life. Because of that jealousy, his hate some how caught the attention of a hollow. He fused with it and now hes a mad man." He breathed, his eyes becoming watery. "Don't go into the circle of hate I told you about."

"Nii-san, I won't have to I'll save you!" I sobbed, my eyes still tearing. " Your going to be okay!"

He let out a sharp breath, "I'm leaving. Just stop this." I felt my eyes tear up more and looked down at his wound I was healing. "If, you die. I can't surpass you like I promised." I cried. "Remember! We said to each other when we was younger that we were going to be taichous side by side, remember! You can't die! You just can't!"I suddenly felt tears drop onto my head. I looked back up and saw him crying. "I have t-"

"NO! Just shut the hell up. Your not going to fucking die. I'm not letting you like I did with Gwen!"

"Crystal," Byakuya whispered behind me, laying a hand on my shoulder. "No! Hes not dying!" A sharp hiss suddenly whistled through the wind. I felt Byakuya's hand bolt right off me. He screamed out in pain as I looked behind me. A metal pole had made its way through his knee, pinning him to the ground. A man suddenly appeared before me and gripped onto my arm and ripped me away from my brother.

I fell onto the blood stained grass. I looked to see who threw me. It was tall soul reaper, his eyes were red like a hollow with insane look on his face. "Still not dead, Wasure!?" He shouted as a pole appeared in his hand. He started to pound it into my brother's chest. He kept ripping it in out. My brother cried out in pain with each relentless hit. Then, slowly his life left his body, but even as my brother was there dead the man kept hit his lifeless body.

"Hado number 4: Byakurai!" A small blue lightning beam shot through the mans shoulder. He stopped and looked behind him. Byakuya, who was still pinned to the ground looked up at the intimidating mans face. "Another person to kill," he said laughing crazily. "He lifted the bloody pole at Byakuya. It zoomed down towards him, but someone grabbed Byakuya's attackers arm.

"Stop it!" Cried Kail, gripped onto the mans arm. "Disappear, Bokyaku!" He shouted as his great sword zanpakuto appeared in his hand. The man threw Kail and he quickly got up and charged at him. Kail raised Bokyaku and flash stepped towards him. The man threw the pole at him. Kail deflected it, but as he did two more appeared in the mans hands and one went threw Kail's stomach. "No," whispered tears falling from my eyes.

"Shoot'em dead Shinso!" Gin said urgently as his sword zoomed towards the man. The man did nothing, but dodged the incoming blade and throw a pole at Gin. He dodged it, then the man flash stepped and stuck one threw his chest. "No," I said, still crying at the battle.

"Hado number 33: Sokatsu!" Rangiku cried the blue blast hitting the man. The guy stood there and laughed and sent in his own hado. It hit Rangiku then he kept pounding more kido at her already burned body. "Stop it," I said barely audible. The man looked back to where Byakuya lay. He slowly walked over to my childhood friend. Byakuya's eyes only showed fear as he tried to reach for Senbonzakura, that was hit out of his reach. The man smirked insanely and aimed a pole towards Byakuya's direction.

Everything seemed to slow down. Time, life, incoming death, and my own heart beat. The pole left the mans hand and zoomed towards Byakuya's head. "Stop. It." I said, power building within me. I didn't know what happened as I flash stepped. I found myself in front of Byakuya and pain raising in my shoulder. I looked at the man, blankly with my eyes still widened.

"I'll kill you." I said coldly.

"I'll kill you!" I said, my reiatsu ready to burst.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" I screamed reiatsu shooting up into the sky. Images of what happened to Gwen flew into my mind. I gripped onto my zanpakuto. "Let them rest, Hikari!" Her form came in place of the angel wing as the reiatsu calmed, but still slowly destroyed the garden walls around us. "Uko!" I cried swinging Hikari as feathers came off and shot towards the man. A panicked expression spread across his face as the feathers dug into in. I flash stepped and stuffed my zanpakuto into him as we slid far away form the manor.

"You hurt them. You killed my family and tried to kill my friends. I'll send you to hell!" I felt my spiritual pressure flare wildly as the man fell onto his knees, gasping for breath. I walked towards him and put Hikari onto his head. His eyes became white and suddenly fainted at the spiritual pressure. I raised my zanpakuto. I was about to swing it down when a hand lightly touched my shoulder.

I looked behind me to see Ginrei. Hikari turned back into her normal form and I put her down. I started to cry as emotion blasted back into me. I dropped Hikari and hugged Ginrei. "Their dead," I cried hugging him tighter. " I couldn't save them again." Tears poured from me. Ginrei gently put his hand on my head.

_I couldn't save them like Gwen..._

_This is my fault..._

_Again..._

**(I started to cry when Crystal was yelling at her brother. Well, that was this chapter.)**


	15. Farewell Sensei

**(Poll is done and now I know what I'm going to do for Crystal's bankai! I'm so happy, thank you everyone!)**

Chapter 15: Farewell, sensei.

_**I'm the little monster inside your head. **_

_**I'm the monster that lives under your bed.**_

_**I'm the one that makes you go boo hoo hoo.**_

_**I'm the monster that is a part you.**_

I sat in the corner of my room. My tear stained face, still wet with fresh tears. One day, since my families death. The funeral was scheduled to be soon, but I didn't look forward to going anywhere. My friends were in the Fourth Division barracks. They had all suffered horrible wounds, expect Byakuya, who laid in his room. He was slowly walking on his injured knee everyday.

I hadn't eaten in twenty four hours nor drank anything. I rejected any visitors and attendants. I didn't want to see anyone, even though I should recover with friends around me. I sighed deeply and shoved my head into my knees.

_Its still my fault. I'm a horrible daughter and sister. Someone just slap me or even kill me. I failed Gwen, my oath, and my family. What do I do now that they're all gone. My families name will be forever ruined. Its not like I can become clan leader at this age nor bring honor. I will only bring ruin to my clan._

_I'm such a pathetic being... _

"Yo! Crystal! Hey, open up!" I recognized the voice to be, Yoruichi. Seems like even in this kind of situation she was still as perky as could be. "I know your in there open up!" I breathed in deeply and ignored the her calls as I sulked more into the corner of my room. "That's it," suddenly a hard gust of wind burst through my room. A loud 'bang' shot though my room as the door fell onto the ground, no longer attached to the wall. "Come on girl, we're training!" I stood up and faced Yoruichi sternly. "Why?! I don't want to go anywhere right now!"

"Your being a depressed idiot. So come on," she spoke grabbing my hand and flash stepping furiously. She flash stepped into a hilly area. As she flash stepped across a hill, I pulled away roughly and hit the ground below us with a hard hit. I groaned in pain as I sat up and scratched my head. "Come on Crystal, we're almost there." The dark skinned woman appeared before me and stuck out her hand. "I'm not training Yoruichi!" I screamed, swatting her hand away. "Leave me alone! Cat freak!" I stood up quickly and started to walk away.

"Fine, we're training here!" I gasped as she appeared before me and attempted a kick. I jumped back, avoiding it. "I told you already! I'm not training!" She flash stepped again and kicked my side. I landed painfully onto the ground. "Get up. I'm not done yet!" We both flash stepped at the same time. We were in the air, blocking and evading each others attacks. We went everywhere, violently tearing up the grass beneath us.

She landed a hit on the top of my head, sending me onto the ground again. I panted frenziedly and started to cough. I wiped away the sweat from my forehead and stood up again. "We're not done!" She called from behind. I turned roughly and crossed my forearms together blocking a forceful kick. I flew back onto my butt and put down my bruised arms. "Hado number 63: Raikoho!"

A yellow lightning bolt blasted towards me. I forced myself to my feet, "Bakudo number 39: Enkosen!" I cried holding up the circle shield. My feet digging into the ground. "Fight back!" Yoruichi appeared in front of me. She swerved her leg upward, I blocked the kick with my hand, sending a shook of pain through my body. "Fine, I'll fight back Yoruichi!" I summoned my zanpakuto and grasped the blade tightly.

I swung it at Yoruichi as she dodged my attack easily. "Let them rest, Hikari!" Her shikai released quickly and I felt her power swell. "Uko!" Three feathers lifted swiftly off the wing and shot at Yoruichi. She dodged all of the three, but they still laid there in the ground in front of her. "Bakudan!"

The feathers burst into a stream of energy, ripping up the area they were in. "My, my you've gotten better with your zanpakuto!" I felt my side, once again pulse with brute pain. I panted and laid quietly on my stomach. I soon hunched over on my forearms and breathed at a fast pace. "Look at yourself, Crystal." Yoruichi spoke as I sensed her get closer. "Your sadness is taking over to something a lot darker. Look at your own zanpakuto. The feathers are black, not white.

I breathe became shallower a bit as I took a look at my zanpakuto. Yoruichi was right, the feathers were not white, but a luminous black. It glowed at the beat of a heart. Getting brighter one second and them going back into the dark color. I sat up and made Hikari go back into her normal state. Yoruichi keeled next to me. "Don't let yourself change because of these losses." She spoke softly. "Things like this happen to people everyday. Don't change yourself over these. Can you promise me that, Crystal?"

I looked up at Yoruichi, "I guess I can, but Yoruichi. Those words make it sound like you're going to die also." She gave me a heart warming smile and hugged me tightly. I wrapped my arms around her as I felt tears fall onto my shoulder. "Yes, I am leaving, but not dying."

"What? Where are you going?" I asked releasing myself from her. "Something bad is coming to the soul society." She spoke sternly standing up. "Like what?" I stood up next to her. "I don't exactly know yet. Just stay away from Sosuke Aizen, Tosen Kaname, and Gin Ichimaru."

"What why Gin?"

"Listen to me Crystal, Your the only one I can trust right now. Keep this, it is our location and names of the people, who will no longer be here. Keep it safe and let no one else see it. Don't tell anyone about this situation." She grabbed my hand and folded a piece of paper into it. "And don't you dare change," she pulled me forward and kissed my forehead. "Good-bye, I"ll miss you Crystal." She disappeared with a sharp flash step.

I stood there on top of the hill as the wind whistled through my hair. "Yoruichi..." I sobbed remembering the words my mother had told me.

_"Well, at least you have her. You should love her like a family member. You don't know what might happen. One day she might be here than another day she'll be gone." My mother brought up her hand on my shoulder. "You at least should love her with everything you have. Shes been there for you and Byakuya, since you two were born."_

I felt tears fall off my cheek. "I'm sorry."

**(Chapter fifteen done. I hope your all enjoying this. Next chapter is the part of why this is called Oath and Promise. )**


	16. Promise - I Will Keep Forever

Chapter 16: Promise - I will forever keep.

I slowly walking down the stairs of the Sokyoku Hill. On top of that hill we had my families funeral. Each moment, I felt like breaking. Everyone cried or sobbed quietly around me. The head taichou spoke words of confidence and how my family were honorable people. I almost screamed when it was announced, who was the the new taichou of Squad Fourteen. This man my father had always complained about at the dinner table, saying how he was a drunk, lazy ass, and shouldn't even be a soul reaper. I agreed with him the first time I saw him. He was messy looking and looked in every way a soul reaper shouldn't be.

The mans name was Korik Idiyon. I despised him and from what it looked like so did the each squad. The head taichou, when I was there had me say words on my families behalf.

_I inhaled deeply and stepped an inch forward. "The end is something we all expect. The end is something we never want to face, but the end is knowing you lived a good life with friends that will never leave. My family knew this and they knew when fate took them, their purpose living was accomplished. They know this and so do I." _

My black kimono brushed gently against the thousand stairs of the hill. I grasped tightly onto the Japanese umbrella, knowing that many people were leaving. It had been almost two weeks since Yoruichi left. She was gone, my family was gone, was everyone going to leave? I soon stepped off the end of the mountain of stairs and started my ways home. A soft wind whistled in the quietness of the Seireitei. It seemed that no soul reapers were out, doing their everyday thing.

Minutes later I was in my home. I sat the umbrella down on the table and made my way to my room. I slipped off the kimono and gentle laid it across my bed. I went my wardrobe, picking out my academy uniform. I sighed knowing this would be my last day wearing it. Tomorrow, I was going to Squad Four. It was going to be my first day actually doing soul reaper things. They asked if I wanted to wait a couple more days until, but I rejected it and told them "it doesn't matter how long I have to recuperate. I will never recover from something like that."

A week before my families funeral they had executed the killer of my family. None knew how he bonded with the hollow, not even Squad Twelve knew. So he died a made man.

"Hey Crystal? Are you there?" I drifted off from my thoughts and directed my attention to my room door. "Yeah I'm here," I replied quietly. "Can I come in?" My childhood friend asked. I walked towards the door and opened it, letting Byakuya in. He walked in and I noticed that his leg was nicely healed. "I see your doing better." I commented closing the room door. "So what do you want, Byakuya?"

"I wanted to see if you wanted to train, after all your. Really gloomy lately. I mean your quiet, your expression won't change from that calming one and when you smile you don't seem happy." I sighed and tilted my head to the right. "Well, who wouldn't be. You were kinda like this when your parents passed away." It was Byakuya's turn to sigh. I could see in his expression that he was trying to replay what little of memories he had of his parents. He was only five when his parents passed away. "I guess we can train," I said interrupting Byakuya's thoughts. "Training does sound nice."

He nodded his head. I grabbed my zanpakuto and we made our way to the Wasure gardens. We started off quickly with both of us flash stepping. Our swords parried and our kido blew up in contact. It seemed peaceful, just hearing the clashes of our swords, us saying the enchants of the kido, and our flash steps hissing across the dead silence.

"Hado number 31: Red flame cannon!" I cried sendind the red fiery ball at Byakuya. "Scatter, Senbonzakura!" His zanpakuto released into the flawless pink petals. A group of the cherry blossoms clashing into the kido. "Let them rest Hikari!" The angel wing appeared in my hand and I shot five glowing feathers at Byakuya. He quickly sent in his petals at the feathers, "Bakudan!" The five feathers exploded in a massive energy burst. I flash stepped through opening of scattered petals and placed my sword to Byakuya's throat. "Yield," I whispered to my shocked friend.

He smiled and shook his head at me. I put down my sword and we returned our swords to their normal state. We both sat next to each other on the porch. "I don't understand how strong you can get in such little time. It's really amazing. Your kido was stronger and your zanpakuto was faster and the Bakudan was bigger than last time we sparred." I shook the sweat from my head. "Yeah I don't get it much either," I lied replaying the nightmare I had before Gwen died.

_"Don't feel bad," a mysterious, yet gentle voice whispered. "They're all going to die weather you like it or not. You can say good-bye to one of them when you wake up. Your emotions will keep going beyond distances you don't want to face. You can't save any of them. So say your sweet good-byes, but don't worry. Your power will grow stronger with each emotional distance. You will grow stronger, only to realize that no matter how strong you get, you can't protect them."_

"Hey, Crystal?" I cut myself from the memory and looked to my friend. "Umm, since we really don't have much left other than my Grandfather and our friends..." He started awkwardly. I gave him a questioning look as his face started to become a light pink color. "I-I wanna s-say something to you!" He abruptly stood up and his face became a little more pink. "Both our families are practically all gone so," I was forcefully holding back a small chuckle. This was the first time I had seen Byakuya this flustered.

"I promise I'll protect you, Crystal!" He burst out his face becoming a deeper pink. He quickly turned his head away and covered his face with a hand. I couldn't help but giggle at Byakuya being so awkward for once. "Okay then if you promise me something I need to promise you something." I stood up in front of Byakuya. I could see the strain in his expression as he tried to look at me with the blush that was streak across his face. "I promise. I'll always be by your side. Now and Forever," I smiled and gave Byakuya a hug.

"Thank you, I'm happy I have a friend like you."


	17. Squad Four

Chapter 17: Squad Four

I took a deep breath and stepped into the Squad Four office. Today was my first day here. I was wearing the normal soul reaper uniform and my legs were shaking plus, my arms seemed glued to my sides. My heart was pounding furiously and sweat leaked from my forehead. Rumors were Unohana taichou was the scariest taichou in the world. Not power wise, but just how she acted with a sweet smile and dark reiatsu. I also heard she scared the crap out of Squad Eleven once, not Zaraki taichou, but the whole squad.

I breathed nervously and faced the healer.

"Welcome to Squad Four, Crystal Wasure." She spoke kindly. "I believe you already know what we do here." I nodded my head. "One thing before we take a tour, why are you here? I heard you were an phenomenal fighter in both kido and the sword. Yet, you came to the squad nobody thought you would join. What is your reason for being here?"

I exhaled deeply and stared fiercely into her eyes. "I've experienced that fighting for someone doesn't always save them. You've heard it with my family and a good friend of mine. They all died when I tried to fight to save them. Despite my power, I don't think I can save people by fighting off their enemy." I held my breath for a brief moment, waiting for Unohana taichou's response. "Well spoken." I let out my breath inhaling deeply in relief. "Now, come, I'll show you around Squad Four."

I followed Unohana taichou quietly as she showed my each room. There was the surgery, healing patients, and our rooms. Squad Four was the largest squad out of all of them. For, they had to heal and take care of each and every squad member, plus their own. "Wasure, I would like to test your ability in just some reiatsu concentration. I just need to see how fast your are at healing." I nodded my head as she showed me to a patient room.

"This man is from Squad Eleven, but there's no need for introduction I believe you know him already." She opened the door to reveal Kail sitting on the edge of the bed. He had bandages around his chest from the time that man, who killed my parents stuffed the metal pole through him. It had only been a couple days and it seemed Kail was still healing.

"Oh hey Crystal, I didn't know you were joining Squad Four today." He exclaimed, sweetly smiling. I just waved my hand, trying to look professional in front of Unohana taichou. " There is still a slight wound where he was stabbed I would like you to try to heal it." I nodded my head again and walked over to Kail. I grabbed the end of his bandages and slowly unwrapped them. I could see a blush start to rise on Kail's face. I slightly giggled and put the bandages on the nightstand next to the bed.

As Unohana taichou said, there was still a major wound on Kail's chest. I breathed deeply and placed my hands close to Kail's wounded area. For some reason a white colored reiatsu appeared under my palms. I ignored it and concentrated on the wound. Before my very eyes the wound started to regenerate. I was quite surprised with myself seeing the wound heal so quickly. In a couple minutes it seemed like was he never hurt.

Kail looked astonished as he examined himself. "Jeez, I never knew you were this good at healing! Seriously, I doesn't look like had a battle wound at all!" I sighed at my obnoxiousness friend and shook my head. "My oh my, well done Wasure. I believe you will become a great healer here." Unohana taichou smiled at me. "For now why don't you get to know the people here."

I bowed respectively with a wide grin on my face. "Shosan, you my leave and go back to Squad Eleven now." Unohana said facing Kail. "Yes ma'am." She walked out of the room and left us in awkward silence. "Well, I guess I'll see you later Crystal or Lady Waure." He grinned getting off the bed and bowing playfully. "You don't need to call me that until I become clan leader idiot!" I said just a playfully, placing my hands to my hips. "Now get going. I don't think Zaraki taichou likes his squad members being lazy in the healing center!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever." He said making his way to the door. "See ya, later Lady Wasure," he winked at me and ran off back to Squad Eleven.

"Boys..." I muttered.

**(Guys I'm stuck. I don't know what to do for the next chapter. Like, I now whats going to happen for Chapter 19, but not the one after this. I need a filer. Please PM ideas or review. I'm soooo stuck!) **


	18. Friends Are Awesome!

**( Thanks to Anonymous, I finally can write this chapter. :) **

Chapter 18: Friends are awesome!

**(Two months later)**

"I still can't believe you joined Squad Four." Commented Kail, laying across the lush grassy hill. "Oh be quiet Kail, let the lady choose what she wants," Gin chuckled. It was a peaceful afternoon. My friends and I were giving a day off from all the hollow trouble lately. For these past two months hollows have been making more ruckus then normal. It was so annoying, then again it was good experience for myself and everyone else. Minus, having to stay late and healing people from attacks at the middle of the night.

"What should we do for our day off?" I asked suddenly as my question was followed by silence. Some were thinking, Byakuya just shrugged and it seemed Kail wasn't paying attention. "Why don't we all have a little training session?" Suggested Rangiku, "After all, the last time we all fought each other was when we were in the academy. We're all stronger now!" We all nodded our head in agreement. "I think I can get us the Squad Six training grounds, lets go." Byakuya said flash stepping away.

We were all soon at the training grounds. Each of us in a different area. "Begin!" I shouted as we all attacked. Everyone, but me had their zanpakutos out swatting at each other. "Hado number 33: Sokatsui!" The blue energy shot everywhere and blasted in multiple areas. "Growl, Hanieko!" Rangiku yelled, the ash flying everywhere. "Bakudo number Sekienton," I smashed the smoke bomb at Rangiku's ash and disappeared in the red fog.

"Aww, dang it Crystal!" Yelled Kail, frustrated at me already. I chuckled softy and tip toed my way towards Kail. He looked around, not knowing I was right behind him. "Shoot'em dead, Shinso," I jumped back as Gin's zanpakuto zoomed past me. Kail turned around sharply and saw me flying backwards. "There you are! Disappear, Bokyaku!" His giant sword came into place and he rushed at me.

"Hado number 4: Byakurai!" A lightning bolt shot at Kail. He flinched and quickly blocked it with his zanpakuto. Byakuya came out of no where and flash stepped at Kail, clashing swords with him. I stick my tongue out at him and jumped up avoiding Gin's blade again as I heard it shriek across the training grounds. My smoke bomb had finally cleared up with everyone fighting someone else. I locked onto Rangiku and clashed my sword with hers.

It was a couple more minutes of this. Fighting each other, blocking attacks, countering, hado spells, Kail getting pissed, and us sweating like crazy. "Okay that's enough! I yelled as everyone attention went to me. "Let them rest, Hikari!" I called out as my spiritual pressure burst and my shikai released. "Uko!" I yelled the four feathers flying at my friends. Each one of them either dodged or blocked my feathers. I felt a sly smile creep its way to my face, "Bakudan!" The reiatsu from the feathers ripped the training grounds apart. I stood there as the light cleared up and my friends were collapse on all across the training grounds.

"Boo-ya! I win!" I cheered jumping up and down. "I win, I win! Take that Kail, you just got beat by Squad Four!" He sat up and glared at me. So did everyone else, but we all just smiled and laughed.

"Ohh, I know another fun thing we can do!" Rangiku hollered again as we sat in circle. "Why don't we go to the hot springs and relax for a bit." I agreed and so did everyone else, for once we weren't going to do something active.

Moments later we were Health Land (from one of the illustrated guides) and we split into the separate rooms. "This is going to feel nice, I can get all the sweat off of me." I exclaimed, slipping off my top. "Yeah its going to feel nice,"  
agreed Rangiku. We were soon naked and had towels securely around our chest. We were about to enter the hot springs when some ruckus in the hallway stopped us. "Kail you idiot that's the wrong room!" Shouted Byakuya.

I looked towards the door and Kail had walked in. Byakuya and Gin were right behind him. I felt a crimson blush fly across my face. "You idiots!" I screamed, protectively wrapping my arms around myself. "Hado number 31: Red flame cannon!" The hado spell had hit Kail straight in the face and he flew back out of the room. "Byakuya, Gin you two leave before I shoot you with Hikari instead!" A panicked look burst across their faces and they ran out the room.

"Men," I muttered walking out to the hot springs. Rangiku laughing her guts out along the way.

We sank into the hot spring, a small gasp of pleasure escaping out mouths. "Ohh, this does feel nice," I sighed sinking down more into the spring. "So, Crystal. Have you confessed your love towards Byakuya?" I jumped up, splashing water everywhere. "What the heck Rangiku! Why bring that up now!" I demanded. She laughed and tilted her head. "Well, you do like him. Maybe you guys need a little push." She said with a devilish grin. "You two would be the cutest couple!"

"No we would not!" I screamed sinking back down into the water. "Besides, girls don't make the first move." I felt another deep blush spread across my face. Rangiku was about to say something else when I silenced her with a paralyzing glare.

**Oc character profile. **

Name: Kail Shosan. Shosan meaning praise and Kail I made up.

Height: Almost 5'9

Weight: Average for a crazy samurai teen.

Hair: Grey

Eyes: Light Blue

Age: Appears to look like an eighteen year old.

DOB: Feb 29

Parents Status: Still alive, mother with a minor sickness and father with a leg gone from a hollow.

Siblings: Had an older sister, but was killed by a hollow.

Favorite Music: Anything hard core.

Favorite Things: Food, fighting, soul reapers (He thinks that most of them are really funny), training with friends.

Theme song: Boneshatter, by Hedley.

Zanpakuto: Bokyaku meaning oblivion. Ability is to erase from your memory your next move. Can use it twice per person each day.

Background: Kail was born in the same district as Renji and Rukia. He had an older sister, until he experienced her getting slaughtered in front of him by a hollow. His mother has been sick ever since his birth, because of a sickness she began feeling while she was pregnant. His hair wasn't always grey, ever since watching his sister die and his father's leg being torn off his hair became grey. The reason he became a soul reaper is to find the hollow that killed sister and protect people so they don't lose someone like he did.


	19. Hollow Assault

Chapter 19: Hollows assault.

"Awww, jeez. How many times are hollows going to attack?" I muttered to myself. For these past months, hollows have been attacking a lot. And I mean a lot. Each and every night someone has gotten injured, not to mention the squads have been out more lately due to these attacks. Everyone has been doing their job so far, expect Squad Fourteen. My father's former squad has been slacking because of their taichou. Like my father said hes a lazy bum.

"Come on, chill already. You need to calm yourself." Kail said walking up to me. "We have Squad Two investigating this, since Squad Fourteen isn't. We'll figure out why all these hollows are raging everywhere." I growled to myself, "That's easy for you to say. You don't have to heal people almost each night and all day everyday." He grinned and said nothing. "Well, I gotta go. Zaraki taichou is having another training session soon, bye." He flash stepped quickly and was gone. I grumbled and walked back to Squad Four.

I strolled into Squad Four, the place busy since this morning. Squad Four members were scattered, flying everywhere in panic, confusing, or just in the wrong place. "Wasure, we need you on a patient in room 106!" Called the fourth seat, running past me. "O-okay!" I ran past the hurried hallways and into room 106. A man laid unconscious, bloodied, and battered in fresh wounds. Two other non-seats stood next to him.

"Man, talk about these hollows," one grumbled grabbing a towel and gesturing me over to the wounded man. I stood at his side and placed my hands over his chest, my palms glowing in the odd white light. "All there's been are these attacks," the other said. Bandaging, a now healed arm. "Hey, Wasure. What do you think about all this?" I sighed loosing slight concentration.

"Excuse my language, but I think this is a whole lot of shit."

**XXXXX **

"See ya guys tomorrow. More like tonight." I waved to my fellow healers, walking out of healing center. It had been a long day, nothing new other than more injured people coming from the field. "Crystal!" I looked to my right and saw Rangiku running at me. "Yo."

She soon stopped in front of me. "Did ya hear that Kail went out on a hollow mission today?" She asked as we strolled along side each other. "Uh, no. He only told me he was training today. Well actually that's all Squad Eleven does." She snorted a little, "That's true, but they went on an actually mission to go slay a bunch of hollows." She hung her hands behind her head. "That would explain all the Squad Eleven that came into the healing center."

"I just wish Squad Fourteen would actually do their job. Other wise we wouldn't have all this mess!" I shouted angrily. "Why is Idiyan taichou not doing what he should and be a good taichou of the Fourteen Court Guard Squads! He does nothing but drink!" Rangiku started to laugh at me.

"Its not funny! He really doesn't do anything!" I complained more into the orange sky. "Oh, you need to stop. Who knows he might be hearing us right now. Lets move onto a different topic." I huffed loudly and slumped my shoulders, "Like what?" Her grin widened, that was not a good thing. "Did ya know Kail likes you?"

I almost jumped in the air. "Wait what?" I asked with a confused look. Rangiku started laughing, "Your clueless! That's funny! Oh come on. Little Kail has had a crush on you forever! And I mean forever!" I still couldn't believe what I was hearing. "I don't understand this." I muttered, placing my hands over my face. "Of course you don't. So, you like Byakuya and Kail likes you." She smirked, making know she thought of something even more ridiculousness."Maybe Byakuya likes you and then there will be a love triangle. Its so romantic!"

"IT. IS. NOT!" I yelled loudly. "I don't understand how you think of these things..." Her smile grew even bigger, "Well see ya tomorrow. Taichou has us getting up earlier lately. I need my beauty rest." She ran off, waving good-bye with that stupid grin on her face. I sighed at my friend and walked into the Squad Four barracks. I walked into my room and collapsed on the bed.

I closed my eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.

**XXXXX **

**Soul Society - Kail Shosan **

"Dammit Ikkaku! I don't need be told what to do! I already have my instructions!" I screamed loudly at the third seat. "Shut up Shosan! Just get to your place we're attacking the other group. Wait to attack the other one." He snapped. I groaned in annoyance and flash stepped away. _I can't wait to surpass that bald freak! _I shouted angrily inside my head.

I flash stepped to an area where many other non-seated soul reapers were at. A huge group of hollows had circled in one area. Squad Eleven were going to kill each and everyone of them. "I don't like this. Somethings not right," Whispered one guy. "I know. Hollows don't attack this much." Another hissed, "It doesn't make sense.

"Meh," I laid on my back and looked to the sky. _I wonder what Crystal's doing? Probably sleeping if anything._ The image of Crystal's smiling face popped in my head. The long flowing light blue hair, the perfect skin,and the gorgeous smile that seemed to brighten everyone's day.

A loud hiss interrupted my thoughts as a flare streamed into the sky. It burst like a firework. I instantly got up and flash stepped towards the group of hollows, followed by the non-seated soul reapers. I took out my zanpakuto, _"Be careful Kail. Like those soul reapers said. There's something that's not right here." _Spoke Bokyaku. I nodded my head and joined the rest of my squad in battle. Hollows were everywhere. More than we thought were in the group. "Wait, this wasn't in the report. There's more than there's suppose to be!" Shouted a squad member.

One hollow launched at a squad member. I reacted quickly and slashed the hollow away. "Pay attention idiot!" I screamed attacking more. "Disappear, Bokyaku!" My great sword came into place and I slashed away at the hollows. _"Kail, we can't go on like this. Use the new ability!" _My zanpakuto called urgently. "Its to strong and not ready yet, besides like what Ukitake taichou told me. That's a bankai level attack!" I protested, _"Look around you! All your squad members are dying!" _

I stopped in my place. Everyone was in fact dying. Many bodies already lay at my feet. Blood spilled across the battle field and from the numbers of hollows, it looked like I was the only one left. "F-fine!" I placed Bokyaku in the ground and concentrated my reiatsu. "Genjitsu kara kesu!"**  
**

Genjitsu kara kesu, Meaning 'Erase From Reality'.

**Oc character profile.**

Name: Crystal Wasure

Height: 5'3

Weight: Shes not fat

Hair: Light blue almost white

Eyes: Same as her hair

Age: Looks eighteen

DOB: December 29 (My birthday!)

Parents Status: Dead

Siblings: Dead

Favorite Music: Harps, flutes, anything calming

Favorite Things: Memories, her zanpakuto, pissing Kail off, the nickname she gave Byakuya-Byakii-san, Candy, and Byakuya

Theme song: Bubbly by Colbie Caillat

Zanpakuto: Hikari meaning light. Its ability is to use the angels wings. Attacks so far are Uko meaning 'feathered light' shoots any amount of feathers. Bakudan meaning 'bomb' explodes any feather that is no longer attached to the sword.

Background: Crystal was born of the noble clans. Not the top four, but just beneath that. The Wasure Clan was known for leading Squad Fourteen and having a good relationship with the Shihouin Clan and the Kuchiki Clan. In the Wasure clan the heir doesn't matter if its a boy or girl. If a boy from a different noble class tahts lower than the Wasure clan will take on the name 'Wasure' if the heirs a girl. They are also known for the Spirit Festival that gives thanks to the Spirit Maiden for creating the noble clans and making peace because of them.

**(I got bored and made another Oc profile. Hope ya liked this chapter ;)**


	20. Illusions Vs Erase

Chapter 20: Illusions vs Erase

_**What exactly is normal? Is it being a popular person at school, like the snotty girls and teasing football boys? Is it being like everyone else? **__**What is normal? **__**Maybe its an unusual word from a not-so normal person.**_

**Soul Societ****y - Kail Shosan**

"It actually worked!" I shouted, not one remain of a hollow in sight. "Holy crap, I thought I was going to kill myself using that! Oh god it actually worked..." I trailed off looking at the fallen bodies around the battlefield. Even though each and every hollow was now erased from reality, all the soul reapers joined in battle were dead."I don't understand why they all died," I whispered, my feet squishing on the blood stained field.

"I understand why they died."

I turned around and lifted up my zanpakuto. Only to have a relived expression spread across my face. "Oh Aizen taichou. I was about to kill you right there." I slightly smirked, sheathing my zanpakuto. "Umm, what did you mean by 'I understand why they died'?" I asked clueless. A small grin spread across his face, "Bakudo number 9: Geki."

I felt my body freeze and was unable to move. "A-Aizen taichou!? Wh-what are you doing!?" I demanded, struggling against the bakudo. "You're a strong soul reaper, Shosan. You even erased an army of hollows from this world, yet you don't even have a bankai." He stepped forward and started towards me slowly. Despite the low level bakudo I couldn't escape it. It was extremely powerful paralysis, even for a taichou.

" I sent these hollows here, to test if your useful or either an item in my way. And you will get in the way of my plans if you stay alive, expect I can't murder you here. If anything your annoying friends Crystal and Byakuya will find out. I'll just make sure something happens to them," I felt my anger increase, I summoned all my reiatsu to the kido and broke it. I lifted up my sword and clashed it with his.

"I'm not letting you hurt my friends!" I shouted, "Disappear, Bokyaku!" Aizen jumped back and started to say another Bakudo. "I don't think so!" I flash stepped quickly behind him and slashed my sword. When it hit him, he disappeared. I stopped in my place and looked around. "Bakudo number 4: Haniwe," I jumped up dodging the snaking rope. Aizen appeared a ways from me. I shoved Bokyaku into the ground, "Make any movements and I'll erase you!"

My voice echoed across the field and I heard Aizen start to chuckle. "We both know you can't use that technique a second time." I furrowed my brow knowing he was right. _Dang it, should've practiced my bankai more. Of all times why couldn't I have finished it yet! _I yelled inside my head in frustration. "I lifted Bokyaku from the ground and charged at Aizen. He smiled and disappeared again.

I stopped in my place and suddenly felt my body go numb. I dropped my zanpakuto and felt my body slowly fall. Everything became black as I hit the ground.

**XXXXX **

**Seireitei - Crystal Wasure **

"Is Kail going to be okay, taichou?" I asked worriedly as she stepped out of his room. She sighed, "If anything he will, but there's something strange about his reiatsu, it's different from before." My heart beat in an odd rhythm, feeling much concern for my friend. "Unfortunately, he is unable to see anyone right now." I nodded my head and she was gone in a sharp flash step.

I sighed and walked away from Kail's room door, remembering what had occurred.

_"We're almost there!" Called Unohana taichou as Squad Four flash stepped behind her. It was the middle of the night and our mission was sent to heal Squad Eleven that had attacked a group of hollows. Many were taken in the battle as one reported that there was more than expected. "I want you half to aid the second attack group the rest of us we'll head for the first," commanded Unohana taichou. "Yes ma'am!" We all called, flash stepping to out appointed area._

_My heart was beating at a quickening pace as I left my taichou and followed the third seat. We flash stepped a couple more minutes when we arrived at our destination. I gasped at the sight. About an eighth of Squad Eleven was dead. Everyone on the battle field laid in a pool of blood."Everyone spread out and look for survivors!" The third seat commanded, we all nodded and flash stepped in different directions. _

_I walked around sensing the reiatsu of each one, but having not one alive yet. "All these people dead, yet not one hollow in sight." I breathed glancing at the battle field again. I shook my head and started flash stepping around. I placed my hand on another body to find another corpse. "Cr-Crystal?" Called a weary voice._

_I looked up and tried to follow the voice. "O-over here," it called again. I glanced to my right and saw Kail collapsed on his side a couple feet away from me. "Kail!" I flash stepped next to his side and started to heal right away. "I found a survivor!" I shouted catching the attention of the soul reapers. "Don't go anywhere near the fifth division," he spoke weakly. I hushed him to stop talking when I saw bits of white forming on the other side of his face._

_"Are you okay?" I asked lifting a hand up to touch the white stuff. "N-no!" He yelled swatting my hand away and the white stuff shattered. "Don't go near Aizen taichou at all!" He yelled. His eyes went hazy and was instantly unconscious. By then, more soul reapers surrounded me and brought Kail back to the fourth division. _

I was walking back to my barrack. Trying to place these things together. _First Yoruichi warns me about this and now Kail. What is Aizen taichou doing that's making them hate him, even leave because of what he might be doing. Somethings not right. There's something dark at play. _

**Oc Character Profile (for BlackUndertaker who likes these so much.) **

Name: Kowareta Wasure. Kowareta meaning broken and Wasure forgotten.

Height: 6'0

Weight: 165 (Hes a skinny guy.)

Hair: Dark green. Looks like Ichigos hair just a lot longer.

Eyes: Grey

Age: Looks Twenty-seven

DOB: July Eleven

Parents Status: Dead

Siblings: Crystal Wasure and is (of course) still alive

Favorite Music: Anything annoying or just stupid like the Hamster Dance

Favorite Things: Annoying his sister, picking on people with Yoruichi, killing hollows, drinking with Kyouraku taichou, and sleeping.

Theme song: Rock n' Roll (Will take you to the mountain) by Skrillex.

Zanpakuto: Futago meaning twin. Futago is a duel zanpakuto, two ebony daggers. Its ability is to make you invisible for a solid minute. Kowareta likes to trick people and making them think its a speed zanpakuto with its release 'Assassinate'.

Bankai: Azamuku to korosu, Futago. Azamuku to korosu meaning deceive and kill. This bankai can make more than just Kowareta invisible. It can make any object see through. The other ability is to make any attack absolute silent, so if someone was cut they wouldn't hear the wound being opened or the blood splattering on the ground or even hear someones death scream. It also increases speed and footing.

Background: Kowareta was going to become taichou of Squad Ten, but due to his death he never did. He always got along with Kyouraku taichou, on his twenty-first birthday they went drinking and couldn't come in Squad Eight the next day. Kowareta also had is own crush on the former fukutaichou Lisa. Unfortunately, she always thought of him as an immature idiot.


	21. Lovers or Friends?

**(My internet stopped when I finished this chapter and I didn't save! Not once not twice, but three fucking times! I lost everything and I was yelling for a solid hour! I'm so pissed that I had to start this over! Enjoy my hard, annoying work. I'm still pissed!)**

Chapter 21: Lovers or Friends?

_**Love is gentle. Love is beauty. Love can be a weapon. It can warm the coldest of hearts or shatter the most cheerful spirit.**_

(10 Years later)

"Fukutaichou Wasure!" I glanced up from my desk, stopping my brush suddenly. "Oh Isane, what is it now?" I asked the light purple haired girl. "Well, u-um your friends back and he has more training wounds th-than last time," She stuttered. I sighed in annoyance. I sat down the brush, "Thank you for telling me." I smiled and gestured her off.

I slowly walked through the fourth division. It had been ten years and things were going well. Gin, Byakuya and I were now fukutaichous, Kail was fourth seat. Well, he's actually the fifth, but the real fourth seat doesn't like the number four. Yeah, Ayasegawa is kinda weird. I walked into one of the patient rooms and sighed again.

Gin was waiting patiently, sitting on a chair. "Hey, Crystal and don't give me that look. Can I help it if bankai training is hard especially with a zanpakuto that gets frustrated quickly?" I chuckled slightly and walked over to him and started to heal his injuries. "Can you at least be more careful? This is the third time this week you've had to come in."

"Ahh, maybe." He replied with the fox faced grin. His injuries healed slowly under the white light. There were cuts all over his arms and legs, even a light slash on his back. "You need new clothing too." I smiled as he laughed with me.

Minutes passed and I managed to get Gin's injuries healing, finally. " Don't hurt yourself so badly anymore! Or I'll go give you lesson from my zanpakuto and fist!" He shook his head and started to laugh. "Yeah, yeah I'll be more careful!" He waved flash stepping away. "Boys, they will never listen." I walked back to the office and started on my reports again. My arm felt like a noodle from healing and the reports before.

**XXXXX **

"Okay, fukutaichou Wasure you may leave." I nodded my head, "See you tomorrow Taichou." I waved with a smile. She smiled back, not her scary smile. I walked out of the office, being greeted by other healers with a polite bow or 'hi'.

"Ahh, life is good," I mused walking out of the division. _Everything goings so well, _I thought jumping onto the Seireitei walls and balancing on them. _I love being a soul reaper, everyone's so nice. Gwen, I'll become the best healer and you'll be able to see it, like your dream you told me before you died. I'm happy you told me your ideals. It made me see that fighting isn't always the answer. I'm happy you were my friend, even though you died._ "Thank you..." I whispered remembering the year I was with her.

"Hello there, fukutaichou Wasure!" Called a familiar voice. I stopped were I was on the limestone wall and turned. An elderly man in a haori stood below the wall, waving at me. "Oh Ginrei-sama!" I waved back cheerfully. I jumped off the wall and greeted him with a bow. "Its good to see you Ginrei-sama." He lightly smiled at me and rubbed my head with his hand. "How's Byakii-san doing. I haven't seen him in a while?"

"My grandson is doing fine, hes just been tired lately from the overnight stays we've been having at our division." I grabbed onto his hand that laid on my head and pulled it off. "Are you guys staying late again tonight?" I tilted my head to the right. "I believe so, there's just so many reports coming in today." He groaned with a sharp sigh. "Well, to bad for you guys. I have to leave Ginrei-sama, I'm hanging out with my friends tonight!" I jumped back onto the walls and waved good-bye.

I ran across the walls with perfect balance, avoiding any loose tiles. The sun was setting in the orange, pink, yellow, and light brown color. I couldn't help, but smile and slow down a bit. I flash stepped and made my way a little farther. At a small building were my friends all waving at me."Hey there Crystal. We thought you were going late. Well, more Rangiku than us!" I jumped off to greet my three friends. "Hey, Kail I wasn't thinking she was going late!" Rangiku protested throwing a tantrum.

"Oh suuurrrreeee," He lingered. We laughed and sat down in a small room. "Byakuya isn't going to be here, late working again." I told them sitting down. "Awww! He's always working. I swear he doesn't know the meaning of 'fun' anymore!" Rangiku groaned, getting handed a bottle of sake. "Why do you guys drink? I don't understand the fun off a hang over?"

"Oh its more, Rangiku and Kail than us two." Gin replied, resting his chin on his hands. "I'm not drinking today don't worry!" Kail shouted flailing his hands in the air. We all were laughing again.

That night ended with laughs, Rangiku getting drunk, and Kail freaking out with his spicy food. "Goodnight guys!" I waved at Gin, who was carrying a drunk Rangiku. They were soon gone into the night. The stars were twinkling and the full moon shone luminously. "Hey Crystal can I talk to you?" Kail asked barely audible. "Uhh sure."

"Um," He started walking a little bit closer to me. "I don't know how to express this." He blushed, scratching that back of his head. He walked a little closer and hugged me tightly. I gasped in surprise as I felt his warm body wrap around mine. "Are you sure you didn't drink?" I asked in an unsure tone. He let go and was extremely close to my face. "Crystal..." He blushed more.

"I love you."

I felt an odd shook go through my body and I uncontrollable push Kail away from me. My heart was pounding frenziedly and I felt sweat break from my forehead. "Y-you love me? Oh my god, you love me?" I repeated, bringing my hands next to my temples. "Yeah," he smiled with a kinda crestfallen expression. "I love-"

"NO! Don't say it again!" I screamed at him. He suddenly looked hurt and reached a hand out towards me. "You love someone else don't you?" He said with a broken voice. "You can't love because I'm a rukon rat, isn't it. You love Byakuya don't you?" He said raising his voice. "No, Kail. Its just. I like you as a friend. " I stopped myself from speaking anymore. "Just leave me alone." I didn't know what else to do as I flash stepped away.

I flash stepped to my barracks. I landed roughly onto my bed face first. My heart pounded oddly, and I felt like crying out.

_He loves me..._

_Kail loves me..._

_But I can't love him back..._

The hours passed by and I fell asleep, forgetting what had happened.

Only to be haunted again.

_"Stop! Stop screaming!" I hollered into the air, clenching onto my ears. All my friends were screaming their death cries. It pulsed through me, piercing my heart in an odd shock. I felt like screaming with them to stop, yet my throat felt dry. Like I had been screaming for a long time. Blood trickled down the side of my mouth, making feel unsafe._

_"Oh poor you," sang an insane, female, like voice. "Oh don't worry they will die later. Deity of fate, or Spirit Maiden your trials are almost done, you'll just loose one more. Well, two. And this will be the worst one for you. To think you thought that loosing your family was bad this is worse!" The voice hissed happily. "Spirit Maiden this is your last heart breaking trial! Time to wake up and watch them die!"_

I awoke with a strange electrical jolt. My heart was pounded strangely and a hollow like spiritual pressure shook the room. I jumped towards my window and stood looking at the night sky. My eyes widening in fear. "Its coming from the Sixth Division." I panicked and jumped through the window and landed roughly on the tiles. I started to flash step dangerously across the roofs.

"I'm not letting them die!"

**Oc character profile (Since she was in this chapter, I'll do her.)**

Name: Gwen Suteki. Gwen is Gwen and Suteki means lovely, I think, can't remember.

Height: Just as short as Rukia

Weight: 119

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Green with purple glasses

Age: Looks thirteen

DOB: August 5

Parents Status: Dead

Siblings: Doesn't have any

Favorite Music: Something with a good dancing beat.

Favorite Things: Dancing, books, the out doors, and sweets.

Theme song: Ichirin no Hana, I think the fourth opening of bleach.

Zanpakuto: Mizu. The release is "Reflect, Mizu". Mizu meaning water is of course a water zanpakuto. The looks of this zanpakuto is a wavy, high, pressured, water spear. Its ability to reflect anything that can shoot at you like a cero or kido.

Background: Gwen was an only child and her parents died when she was seven years old. She was taken care of by an old lady, but was teased for no reason by many other kids. Her whole life, books were her friends and she was very interested in healing, the reason she was going to become a soul reaper. She has always had a soft sided for cute things. Gwen has a black and white cat named Neko.


	22. Final Emotional Distance - Why?

Chapter 22: Final Emotional Distance - Why?

_**The end is knowing you lived a good life with friends that will never leave you. Our friends will never leave us, but really they will. What happens is, you lose them, making them have to leave you.**_

_**Its tough, but I'm trying to get used to it. Hope your doing fine too.**_

I slammed open the door to the Squad Six office. My heart stopped at the sight of blood, clothing, and dead soul reapers. The left wall was burst open to the Squad Six training grounds and a trail of blood followed the destruction. I flash stepped next to one of the dead soul reapers. His wounds were fresh and the look on his face made me know that the thing that killed his was vile. I closed his open eyelids. I stood up and lifted out my zanpakuto.

I flash stepped out the blasted open wall. The trail of blood led farther from the training grounds, from the looks of it. It lead to the woods near the Rukon. I followed the blood trail with silent flash steps. Something useful I had learned from Yoruichi. With my quiet flash steps, I flew through the trees. I soon stopped at the feel of someone's reiatsu.

I quickly hid behind a tree, suddenly realizing I knew this reiatsu. I jumped down from the branch and sheathed my sword. "Ginrei-sama!" I hollered cupping my hands around my mouth. My voice echoed across the forest. In reply was the wind and rushing of the leaves. A small moan echoed with the noises.I flash stepped quickly, following the soft moan.

"O-over here," Whispered a tired hurt voice. I halted in my place and soon found Ginrei sitting next to a tree. "Ginrei-sama!" I ran to his side. He had a deep wound on his side. "I'll heal you," the white light hovered over his wound. He sighed contentedly, but a stern expression rose in his old features. " Don't worry about me right now. Byakuya needs more help than me. I'll go and get help." I said weakly, trying to stand.

I softly grabbed his arm, "G-Ginrei-sama. I need to stabilize this wound first before you move. You'll just what I had barely healed." He looked at me, but didn't protest, sitting back down. Minutes passed and the wound was stabilized. "You may go now Ginrei-sama, I'll help Byakuya!" I was about to flash step away when Ginrei grabbed my arm. I turned my head slightly and he narrowed his brow. "Crystal, you need to kill this. Creature, no matter what don't hold back or hesitate!"

I pulled away from his grip, "Why would I hold back against a hollow? Besides it hurt you and killed many other soul reapers. There's no way I would hold back!" I flash stepped away, hearing a slight sigh come from Ginrei.

I started to sense Byakuya's quickly, depleting reiatsu. Along with the creature that was giving Ginrei and Byakuya a hard time. _What the heck is doing this? This creature's reiatsu it kinda feels familiar, but how can a hollow have this much strength? _I let go of my thoughts and grabbed my sword from its sheath. I was closing on the battle. I could see from the trees a small cliff with a waterfall. I flash stepped one more time and entered the battlefield.

What I saw made me gasp.

Byakuya was badly injured, blood was spilled all over the hill that was next to the waterfall. But the thing he was fighting made my heart jump. Its right half was all hollow looking. Claws, armor, a white designed mask, and red, black beating eyes. Then, the other half wore the soul reaper clothing, a zanpakuto, and a familiar face.

It was Kail.

My heart felt like it was skipping every other beat. My eyes were wide in astonishment and a slight emotion that felt like fear. "Byakuya...Kail...?" I breathed in a frightened tone. Byakuya turned his head towards me and flinched. He didn't know I was behind him. "Crystal, run and get help!" He said in a worried tone. A thing that sounded like a flash step hissed in the air. Kail was suddenly gone. Byakuya kept turning look for him.

_Whats going on? Why is Kail a hollow? I don't understand this! Is this just because I rejected Kail. Did that hollow take over him because of his jealousy like the man that killed my parents? Oh god, he's here to kill Byakuya! _I broke out of my thoughts as I saw my hollowfied friend appear behind Byakuya. I flash stepped and blocked the huge claws, that slammed down with massive strength.

"B-Byakuya! You get going! I can fight him!" I brushed off of the claws and slid back. "Go!" I yelled at Byakuya again. "No I"m not leaving you here!" He hollered back dodging an incoming attack. Kail roared loudly and aimed a red ball started to form in front of his half hollowed mouth, at Byakuya. I reacted quickly and got in front of my childhood friend. "Bakudo number 39: Enkosan!" The circle shield appeared in front of my palm and the cero shot at us. My feet dug into the ground as the cero blasted against the bakudo.

Kail flash stepped as the cero ended. I felt a rising pain come across my back and I split away from Byakuya. I landed on the hard ground, painfully. Gasping at the blood the squirted out my back. I rolled onto my back and faced Kail, "Bakudo number 4: Haniwe!" The yellow rope snaked around Kail's body and started to roar in frustration.

I flash stepped next to Byakuya, who collapsed on the ground. I started to heal him quickly as Kail's hollow roars became more louder and feral. I stopped healing as I felt Kail's spiritual pressure flare wildly. Reiatsu burst from him and the blue energy started to tear up the place around us. The bakudo shattered into pieces and white liquid looking stuff started to over come Kail's body more. He charged at us with another cero forming in his mouth.

"Move!" Yelled Byakuya, sitting up and tackling me aside. The cero blasted past us. Byakuya flash stepped and sat me down gently. "Byakuya? Do we have to kill him?" I pouted as Kail started to roar more and more white stuff covered bits of the part that was still human. Byakuya did nothing, but look down. "His reiatsu is becoming more like a hollow, if this keeps up he'll become one." He said quietly looking back up. "There's no other way," Byakuya flash stepped quickly away avoiding my protest. _Kill him? _

"Scatter, Senbonzakura!" The pink petals danced around the hill. Kail roared in annoyance and charged at Byakuya. The pink petals engulfed him, but they soon scattered as a cero was shot and Kail regenerated all his damage. "We can't kill him," I whispered flash stepping in front of Byakuya. "Stop it, Kail!" I shouted raising my hands in the air. He suddenly stopped as I appeared in front of Byakuya. I smiled at my hollowfied friend as he flinched and back away.

"Its okay Kail," I said reassuringly. "I'm not going to hurt you, please Kail. Calm down, I know you won't let this thing take over." He growled quietly, "Crystal what are you doing?" Byakuya asked, his sword becoming normal. "I know what I'm doing Byakuya, don't worry." I laid my hands against my sides and slowly approached Kail. "Come on your my friend. Kail, I know your in there. Please come back." I kneeled next to him, closed my eyes, and smiled deeply.

"Kill," He whispered. "I'll kill you!" He screamed in a double voice. I felt a shadow cover me and heard blood splatter across the ground. I burst my eyes open and almost cried out. Ginrei stood in front of me, Kail's hollow claws were pierced through his stomach. I instantly felt tears drop from my eyes and let out a horrified gasp. The claws were ripped out of him and Byakuya was soon next to Kail, slashing his sword. His eyes were blazing in pure anger, yet his eyes were tearing.

"Ginrei-sama!" I called as he collapsed on the ground. I rolled him onto his back and started to heal right away. "Ginrei-sama your gonna be okay! Your going to be okay," I said my voice shaking and tears rolling down my cheeks. My elder smiled at me gently and lifted up his hand, cupping my cheek. "No don't give me that look," I cried lifting off one hand and using it to grab his wrist. I started to pulse my reiatsu violently into my healing hand, speeding up the healing.

"Don't leave him," he whispered weakly. "Your all he has left now." I could feel his reiatsu start to drop and I felt my tears quicken. "No! He needs you! He lost his parents at age five! He lost Yourichi! He can't loose you too!" I screamed tightening my grip on his wrist. "He'll change if you die! Your the only one that can make him happy! If he looses you, who knows what Byakuya will become! The Kuchiki elders will surely be pressuring him! Your can't die!" I felt his hand start to slip from my cheek.

"He still has you." Ginrei smiled and his eyes started to close. I gasped loudly as his hand fell off my cheek and landed on the ground.

I stopped healing. I could only stare. Blood covered my hands, showing, yet another one of my failures. "Why can't I save them?" I whispered to myself. "I can't save anyone." The images of Gwen dying flooded my head as well as the pictures of my dying brother.

_ I saw blood sink into the dirt under the hollows. Blood exploded from where they were circling. The screams got more louder and more horrible. They soon faded in silence. I slowly made myself get up, ignoring the pain that threatened to over take me. I stood up, the hollows moved from where they were, I gasped in horror. Gwen, well I think that the body parts, blood, and bits of clothing laying there was her. There was nothing left. Nothing even looked like Gwen. All that was her were organs, muscles, and remaining flesh was what was left. The only thing that resembled Gwen were the broken bloody glasses laying next to what looked like a broken, eaten skull. She was gone, dead._

_"Crystal," he said gentle tilting his head slightly to the right. "A man from my division came here. He was jealous of me for my power and life. Because of that jealousy, his hate some how caught the attention of a hollow. He fused with it and now hes a mad man." He breathed, his eyes becoming watery. "Don't go into the circle of hate I told you about."_

_"Nii-san, I won't have to I'll save you!" I sobbed, my eyes still tearing. " Your going to be okay!"_

_He let out a sharp breath, "I'm leaving. Just stop this." I felt my eyes tear up more and looked down at his wound I was healing. "If, you die. I can't surpass you like I promised." I cried. "Remember! We said to each other when we was younger that we were going to be taichous side by side, remember! You can't die! You just can't!"I suddenly felt tears drop onto my head. I looked back up and saw him crying. _

"No dammit!" I screamed into the night air. "Why can't I save anyone!?" Byakuya looked back at me. A sad expression spreading across his features. "I'm sorry," I pouted standing to my feet. He flash stepped next to me. A broken expression was I could read from his face. "You stay here," I told him, standing up and lifting up my zanpakuto. "I'll finish this. I'm such a fool," I cried walking towards Kail.

I flash stepped quickly in front of Kail, we clash swords. "Come on! I know your in there Kail!" I pulled away my blade, "Hado number 51: Haien!" Since we were at close range my Haien Kail square on. "Hado number 33: Sokatsui!" The blue lightning blast blew down Kail into the ground. He abruptly got up, is body regenerating all the damage done. He launched a massive cero at me. "Bakudo number 39: Enkosan!" I circle shield protected me from the cero. It soon shattered as Kail flash stepped in front of me. I had no time to react as his claws sunk into my shoulder. I gasped in pain, "Hado number 4: Byakurai!"

He yelped in alarm as the lightning shot through his shoulder. His claws roughly pulled out from my shoulder splattering blood across the ground. "Bakudo number 61: Rikujokoro!" Six light spears appeared around Kail, and clamped around him. He roared loudly and struggled against the Bakudo. I slowly walked towards him and looked down at my friends state. "I know you're in there." I spoke calmly and soothingly. "Come on Kail. Don't let this ting take over."

I looked into his red eyes, it I could see a bit of him still inside. Instantly. his reiatsu changed again and part of the bakudo broke. With his free arm, Kail grabbed the arm that had Hikari and placed it to his thoart. "K-kill me," he struggled to say. I flinched at the words, trying to pull away from Kail's strong grip. "Please," He groaned. "If you don't kill me now this hollow will take over!" It was futile to pull away from Kail's grip, "No I'm not killing you! Just break free from this hollow!"

Kail's grip on my arm tightened. "Don't you see! Aizen did this to me and there's no way for me to revert back! You have to kill me or I'll never be the Kail you knew ever again! Dammit just kill me Crystal!" I felt tears start to drop from my eyes. "I can't do that! Your my friend, I can't kill you!" Kail's eyes were going back and forth between red and blue, with more of that white stuff crawling up his face. "Just do it!" He screamed at me. "No, no." I sobbed dropping to my knees. "Its your job to kill hollows! I'm turning into one! Just do it now! Don't let me die a monster! Let me die human!"

"NO!" I cried my tears speed increasing. Kail started to scream out in frustration and then they quickly stopped. His grip on my arm became harder. I looked into his eyes to see all of Kail was now gone. The hollow had taken over. The bakudo started to break as he roared maddly. He raised his right arm, that was all hollowfied. His claws shined in the moon's light and he struck them down at me. My reflexes took over, as I stabbed my sword into him. He stopped, blood spilling out his chest. The white stuff around him broke into pieces. Revealing my friend in his human form. "Thank you..." Kail whispered as his body became grey.

He was dying, like a hollow. "No!" I cried grabbing onto his shirt as he fell backwards. His face chipped away, he had a perfect smile on his face. The rest of his body became grey and broke. The grey ashes flew into the breeze. Only leaving his clothes behind. I collapsed on the ground and started to cry. "I can't save anyone can I? I'm so sorry."


	23. Breaking

**(Enjoy the new chapter. R&R please and sorry for any misspellings and crap.)**

Chapter 23: Breaking

_Why can't I save anyone? _I thought laying on my bed. _No matter what, like that voice says. I can't save them no matter how strong I get. And why was she calling me the Spirit Maiden? She's just an old tale. No one can change anyone's fate, expect god. I hate myself so much. I can't do anything or save anyone. I'm a pathetic being. I'm fukutaichou of squad four, yet my healing couldn't save Ginrei. I'm sorry Ginrei, I couldn't save you. _

I felt like crying all over again. He died only hours ago, and I felt like my tears had dried from crying for hours._ I even killed a great friend. Does that make me human or a monster. I guess a monster, a freak, a heartless being. _

I sat up and looked down at my feet. _I have to go to him. _I jumped off my bed and walked out my door. It was late at night, but everyone was up and working already. Kail turning into a hollow sent an uproar through the Seireitei. I was the only one, who knew how and maybe why._ Sosuke Aizen, he's going to pay for this._ I walked through the quiet hallways of squad four's patient rooms. I walked to the patient rooms and stopped a certain one.

I inhaled deeply and lightly knocked on the door. "Byakii-san? Are you awake?" Nothing responded, silence over took the echos of my knocks. "Yes, I'm awake." Replied a depressed voice. I creaked the door open. Byakuya was sitting up in his bed. He had many bandages from the battle and he was looking at the full moon. I walked inside and closed the door behind me.

"What do you want?" He asked with an unreadable, sad expression. I already felt like crying as I looked at the fallen state he was in. I got on my forearms and knees, bowing, while tears already burst from my eyes. "I'm sorry," I sobbed. "I couldn't save Ginrei-sama. And I was a fool to think I could reach Kail like that. It's because of my foolish decision that hes dead. I'm deeply sorry Byakuya, so whatever you do don't blame this on yourself." I sat up on my knees, still bowing my head.

"I'm sorry," I cried more, wiping away the tears that wouldn't seem to stop. I heard the shifting of the sheets, and soft footsteps. Before I knew it, Byakuya was kneeling on the ground with me. He lifted a hand and brushed away my tears with his thumb. "Don't blame this on yourself either," He spoke calmly. Byakuya wrapped his arms around me, and hugged me tightly. I was still crying, but I couldn't seem to let this go.

He surprised me with the hug, but surprised me even more. "Hush-a-bye, don't you cry," He sang smoothly. The lullaby my mother would sing me when I was little. I couldn't help, but start to cry more. It had been ages since I last heard that song. He sang that rest of it, making me feel comfortable and safe in his embrace. I wrapped my arms around his neck, "Thank you," I whispered.

**Weeks later... **

"Uhh, hey Rangiku?" I said shyly, feeling my face heat up. It was the middle of the evening, and we were done with our duties for the day. "Yeah," She asked. Rangiku lately hasn't been herself she was still depressed about Kail, as well as myself. We were recovering at a slow pace, a really slow pace. "Can, you take me drinking?" I felt the blush on my face rise up more. I've never drank, and I had a feeling I was going to regret this.

Rangiku was giving me a WTf face. I guess she never thought I was going to ask that. "Uhh, sure. After all I think we need to wash away our worries tonight." She roughly grabbed my hand and started to lead me somewhere else.

The both of us were soon at a small bar, already fill with other soul reapers. "Come on," She said perking up a little more. She pulled on my arm a little harder and soon enough I found myself in a room with bottles of sake and small bowls. "So, um how do we do this?" I asked lifting the red, wooden, bowl and starting at it like an idiot. She chuckled lightly and picked up a bottle. "Just pour and drink, that's all." She poured the sake into her bowl and my own. "Just gulped the whole thing down. Don't sip on it like tea."

After she was done speaking she grabbed the bowl and drunk the stuff down. When she was done a red blush was already spreading across her face. "See, its easy and it feels so good!" I stared at mine uneasily. I sighed and put the red bowl to my lips. This was not going to go well.

**Seireitei - Byakuya Kuchiki **

Byakuya stood in the Squad Six office with his new haori, the kenseikan weaved in his hair, and the silk scarf his grandfather had wore. He was now a taichou of the Gotei 14, bankai and all. He left quickly from the office and started walking to Squad Four. The place was surprisingly busy for the time of day, yet didn't seem to be anything new. A tall light purple haired women stumbled across the area. "Excuse me," Byakuya spoke stopping Isane. "Do you know where fukutaichou Crystal is?"

Isane thought for a moment, "Oh yeah. She said she was going to hang out with Matsumoto tonight, Kuchiki taichou." He nodded his head in thanks and flash stepped away. He detected his friends reiatsu quickly, since it seemed to be flaring a bit.

He made his way into the bar, opening the door of a small room. "Ohhhh, hi Byakii-san!" Gurgled his childhood friend. There were sake bottles all over the floor, and she as well as Rangiku had a deep pink blush across their faces. "Ahh, your in your new haori and stuff," she laughed. "You look so grown up now!" She lifted a bowl to her mouth and started to drink the sake.

Byakuya walked towards her and ripped the bowl out of his friend's hand. "You shouldn't be drinking especially in public." He scolded her. "Aww who cares!" She shouted, her anger seeming to rise. "Its fun and I'm not disgracing my family's name cause I don't have one anymore! Moms dead, dads dead, nii-sans dead! Who's there to disgrace!" Rangiku started to laugh at her, then she fell face first on the table.

"Come on, I'm bringing you home," He grabbed her hand, but she pulled away roughly. "Awww, I don't wanna! I like this, its makes me feel funny and my faces feels warm." She smiled, as the blush on her face started to deepen. "I'll go if you give me a piggy back ride?" Knowing that arguing was pointless, he got on his knees. Crystal smiled and plopped down on his back.

He grunted at the sudden weight. Byakuya wrapped his arms around his friend's leg and flash stepped out the building. It was dark now, the moon shone high and the stars twinkled. "Byakii-san?" Crystal gurgled questionably. "What?" He breathed, realizing her voice sounded a little less drunk. "Is a bankai hard to do?"

"Yes, it takes a long time to accomplish." He replied, her arms tightening around his neck, and she buried her face into his soulder. "Tomorrow, I'm gonna work on mine. I'm gonna take back my father's squad and get stronger. Healing isn't helping anybody, so maybe fighting will. I'll become the best soul reaper ever."


	24. Completion of the Angel of Light

**(Okay chapter 24 is up. R&R please and BTW, I decided to skip her bankai training. I don't think people want a long chapter on how Crystal trained for ten years.) **

Chapter 24: Completion of the Angel of Light.

(10 years later)

"Knock knock, anybody here?" I tapped lightly on the Squad Five office door. It was the middle of evening and ten years had passed, a long ten years. The shock over Ginrei's and Kail's death was now the past, yet it still haunted me. Though those ten years I've been training with Hikari and I had finally completed my bankai.

"Come in," replied a familiar voice. I grinned and quickly opened the door. To my surprise Aizen taichou was there. "H-hello," I stuttered bowing quickly. The soft spoken taichou smiled gently at me. "What do you need Crystal?" Gin asked appearing in the scene.

"Oh yeah, do you know where Kuchiki taichou is?" Sadly, Gin shook his head. "I don't know, probably some where in the rukon. I wonder why he's going there so much lately." I huffed loudly in frustration. "Yeah I wonder too, but anyway thanks you." I waved good-bye and flash stepped away.

_Where the heck is he? _I thought quite annoyed, flash stepping on top of the Seireitei buildings. _All I know is he's in the rukon. Why is he going there anyway? There hasn't been trouble or anything like that. Someone like Byakuya has no business there. What the heck goes on in his mind? He's so different, I feel like he's no longer the Byakuya I know. _

I suddenly stopped, sensing his reiatsu enter the Seireitei. I smiled in delight and started to flash step towards his direction. "Kuchiki taichou!" I called jumping off the roofs and landing at the western gate. I furrowed my brow, wondering what he was going in one of the worst districts. Byakuya stood walking towards me.

"There you are!" I yelled running in front of him. "I've been looking or you everywhere!" He did nothing, but give me a blank expression. "What do you need fukutaichou Wasure?" I felt like growling at him for being so calm and different. "I was wondering if you could help to test my bankai. I believe it's complete, but I'm not total sure yet. So, could you help please?" I tilted my head and he sighed. "Fine."

I felt my smile widened greatly at his reply. "Great! I think I can get us that one place Ukitake taichou has usual sealed! Come on!"

**XXXXX **

We were soon granted permission to use the training grounds. I felt my heart pound nervously at what was going to happen. I was going to fight my childhood friend, not to mention I might embarrass myself if my bankai total failed. The two of us got into stance and lift out our swords. We agreed that this should go like a normal battle, to make it a little more fun.

"Begin," Byakuya spoke calmly. "Hado number 63: Raikoho!" The lightning spear shot down at Byakuya. He quickly dodged to the side. I flash stepped towards him. We clashed swords and sparks we flying off the metal. With one hand he lifted his finger, "Hado number 4: Byakurai." The small beam shot at me from a close range. I moved my footing to the side, the kido skimming my face.

I brushed off his blade, both of us going different directions. He lifted his sword up to his face. "Scatter, Senbonzakura." The pink petals blasted from the blade flying everywhere. The light reflected them as they swooped down at me. I dodged from side to side, flash stepping violently to dodge the army of petals. Hado number 33: Sokatsui!" The kido blasted from my hand stopping the zanpaktuo from attacking me anymore.

"Let them rest, Hikari!" I flash stepped at Byakuya with the angel wing up high. He was quickly calling back his petals, but didn't have enough to defend himself. "Uko!" Four feathers shot from the tip of the wing zooming towards him. "Danku," The long rectangle bakudo appeared in front of him and the feathers halted as they smashed into the barrier. I growled in frustration, "Bakudan!" The feather then exploded, reiatsu busting everywhere.

I smirked, seeing him come out covered in dust. "Looks like I'll have to use this already." He turned his blade to the ground and dropped it. "Bankai," I tilted my head as it sunk into the ground. Everything suddenly became black and giant swords started to rise from the ground. I gasped in surprise as more kept coming.

"Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." I flinched as the swords scattered into thousands, maybe millions of the cherry blossom petals. Everything became normal again as the petals swarmed around Byakuya and most of them spiraled towards me. My breath was soon gone as I started to flash step away. It seemed futile at the moment, but it was all I could do. "Uko!" I shot five feathers as they were soon absorbed in the the pink.

"Bakudan!" They exploded quickly, but there were a lot of the petals to where it didn't seem I did any damage. _I have to beat this bankai by attacking Byakuya instead! _I shouted inside my brain. I started to flash step quickly again as the petals dashed at me.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens." I spoke still flash stepping at him. "Hado number 73: Soren Sokatsui!" The pillar of kido shot painfully from my hand. The petal stopped chasing me as the swarmed around Byakuya.

I smirked seeing him fall for my trick. I got down next to him, blasting through the petal wall. "Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six! Bakudo number 61: Rikujōkōrō!" The six spears shot at his arms and clamped shut. "Hado number 4: Byakurai!" Everything suddenly stopped as it became black again.

"This may be training, but I'm not losing so easily. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi, Senkei." I stopped my kido attack and jumped back as the Rikujōkōrō shattered. Pink swords started to appear around us. They formed in a circle and there were hundreds. "This is the true form of Senbonzakura, you are the first to see this Crystal." I looked at swords in amazement. _He went beyond bankai!? _I thought as a sword dropped into his hand.

"I abandon all defense, and my swords will find you no matter what." I frowned at this, knowing I would probably lose. "Fine, I'll activate my bankai then." I lifted Hikari, the tip of the wing touching my back. "Bankai," I spoke softly. Reiatsu burst from the area. Everything became a blinding white color. I felt the sword disappear from my hand.

From my back I could feel it become heavier. I could feel the length of my spine become bigger, thicker, then it splitting open, two perfect bone wings, rip from my flesh. The light got brighter as the bone wings were covered in luminous, white feathers. In my right hand I felt a hard object appear into it. A golden spear about sixteen feet long had formed in my hand. "Bankai, Hikari no tenshi. Hikari no Tenshi, meaning angel of light. This is my bankai."

He stood there in astonishment, not moving an inch. "Mugen no Uko!" I shouted, my angel wings rose high and feathers blasted from it. "These wings shoot feathers and never cease at the amount!" I dashed at him as I stopped shooting the feathers. He dodged all of them and blocked my attack. "I have on more ability with this! Enerugīgurō!" The spear I was holding lit up in a yellow color and reiatsu glowed from it. "This sharpens my spear, making it able to cut through steel!"

I blasted him away and the reiatsu spiraled in the air, shattering Byakuya's bankai. Everything went quiet, it seemed that breaking his bankai made me the winner. "Heh, I guess I didn't screw up." I smiled jumping up and down. "Yeah! This bankai will defineitly help me become a taichou!" I stopped as my wings wieghed me down and I fell on the ground.

Byakuya sat next to me and looked down at me. He smiled and I smiled back.

**Mugen no uko meaning: Endless feather light**

**Enerugiguro meaning: Engery Glow**

**(Well there's the bankai. Since in the poll three tide, I tried to put them together in one. I don't really think it worked out, but the bankai seems fine. Review to tell me how you think of it and sorry if its really strong.)**


	25. Taichou of Squad Fourteen

**(Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Enjoy the Easter present! R&R) **

Chapter 25: Taichou of Squad Fourteen.

I breathed slowly. My forehead was pouring sweat and my heart was beating like a furious drum. It felt like it was going to burst from my chest. I was going to take the taichou's exam and if I passed I would fight and kill the taichou of squad fourteen in front of the whole Seireitei. I didn't want to kill him, but those were the rules. I was just more afraid of showing all the taichous my bankai. I feel like I could die right now.

I carefully walked into the first division. Being greeted by the fukutaichou and small glances from other soul reapers. I looked down, avoiding others glances and maybe a couple of muttered whispers. I walked down a long hallway that led to the meeting room. I inhaled deeply and the doors slowly opened.

All the taichous were there, surprisingly Zaraki taichou was there. They all starred at me and that made me feel liking throwing up at the moment. I walked into the center, my legs almost giving away. "Crystal Wasure," the head taichou spoke loudly. He looked down at me and I felt like an ant. "You are here today to become a taichou of the Gotei fourteen. Before we start the test, you know there are taichous in all the divisions. So, this means you are here challenging one.

I nodded my head and it looked like he wanted me to tell him which one. "I am here to take back my families squad. So, I challenge Korik Idiyon." The man looked at me in disgust, like I wasn't worth the fight. "Show us your bankai, Crystal Wasure." I nodded my head again and pulled out Hikari.

I breathed in again and raised her high. "Bankai, Hikari no Tenshi!"

**XXXXX **

"So please, someone kill me," I spoke banging my head on the table of a small restaurant. "Oh come on at least ya passed," Gin said with that smile of his. "But I have to kill a man now! Well in an hour!" I shouted lifting my head up. "Plus, he knows my bankai! I don't even know what his is like. Another thing, he can kill me too! It's like Zaraki taichou's battle all over again!"

Rangiku started to laugh, "Crystal. Your the last family member and heir of your clan. Do you really think your elders would let you die." For once I was stupider than Rangiku. "No," I mumbled. "But that would humiliate my whole clan and I've done enough embarrassing things for a life time!"

Gin tilted his head grinning devilishly, "Like getting drunk and having the Kuchiki clan leader give you a piggy back ride?" I sunk into the corner of the room and wrapped my arms around my legs. "Please don't remind of that!" Rangiku and Gin started to chuckle loudly. "Devils." I whispered giving them the evil eye.

"Lady Wasure!" Shouted two voices at the same time. I perked my head up and looked at the door. Two men baring the Wasure clan symbol were bowing at the entrance of the room. "Yes?" I replied standing up and walking towards them. "The clan elders would like to meet you right away for a small meeting!" I sighed in annoyance," Is this worth my time?"They both quickly nodded their heads. "Fine, tell them I'll be there soon. You both may leave."

"Hai!" Sharp hisses of flash steps hushed the room and the two were gone. "Well, I gotta go. Enjoy the sake Rangiku!" She smiled, "Of course I will!" I giggled and walked out the restaurant. _I wonder what they want. _I thought walking towards home. _They usual never call on me and why before I'm going to fight Idiyan taichou? Old people, you can never understand_ _them._

I was soon momentarily at home. I walked towards the meeting room, going down a winding hallway and facing a large door. I pushed it open, not as nervous as I was meeting the taichous. The room was kinda dark, only a couple small lights brightening the rooms. All the elders seemed present, all starring at me.

"Crystal Wasure," the head elder spoke calmly. "We called you here for one reason about the clan. If you beat Idiyan taichou and kill him in the duel, we wish to make you leader of the Wasure clan. We have all agreed you are ready on one condition." I was quite surprised at the leader thing already, but I was more concerned about the one condition thing. "What would that be?"

"To start behaving like an adult and to break the bonds you have with the peasants Rangiku Matsumoto and Gin Ichimaru." I almost started to yell uncontrollable at them. Anger flared heatedly, inside me. I wanted to pull out my zanpakuto and slice him in half. "Their my friends! Why should I have to stop being friends with them!?" I shouted angrily.

An elderly woman stood up and placed her hands firmly on the desk in front of her. "They are a bad influence and it is time you behave like a real member of the Wasure clan. Byakuya Kuchiki has moved on from the life your currently living. You'll still be friends with him, abandoning these two shouldn't be hard."

"I'm not Byakuya or the leader of the highest clan! And whats so bad about living a life like this! Do you hate I'm living like any NORMAL person! Have any of you seen me grow up! I've lived like this and my family allowed it! Why can't you!" The elders were taken back at my protests, but another elder stood up. "Your a noble you need to start acting like one and not a ch-"

"Your not my parents! I don't need a fucking lecture from any of you!" I cut him off from speaking anymore. Silence shook the room, my soft panting filling it. "You've lived freely as long as we allowed it." The head elder said sternly and almost frighteningly. "It's about time you take up your duties! Do you want to disgrace your clan anymore!" I growled softly and looked down.

_I really have disgraced my clan long enough, but it means being cold to them. Then again, we nobles have to uphold the law, being the perfect model of justice. Father, you told me this. Mother you warned me about. Nii-san you warned me about if you died. I would take over as heir. _

I walked towards the door, leaving silently. "Maybe I'll do this, maybe I won't."

The long hour of waiting was over. Idiyan and I stood face to face. Soul reapers surrounding us, whispers gusting over the area. The head taichou, snapped his cane on the ground. Making the battle begin. Idiyan released his zanpakuto quickly, the rushing acid flying at me.

I dodged to the side. Everything around me seemed to be going slow. The roars of the soul reapers, the attacks Idiyan launched at me. Everything was slow.

Our battle went on for hours. Us going back and forth with attacks, techniques, and kido. It looked like it wasn't going to end, like this was going to go on forever. By now we were injured greatly, blood leaked from my almost broken arm. My skin was melted in some parts, mainly my legs and a lot melting on my knee. Idiyan was in his bankai state. I knew I should end this now.

I lifted up my angel winged sword. I breathed in deeply and spoke loudly. "Bankai, Hikari no Tenshi!"

And before I knew it I had won. "The new taichou of Squad Fourteen! Crystal Wasure!"

**Oc character profile (These are going to be coming like crazy soon.) **

Name: Korik Idiyan

Height: 5'8

Weight: 210

Hair: Black

Eyes: Grey

Age: Lets just say he looks like Shuusuke Amagai

DOB: September 30

Parents Status: Dead

Siblings: Brother is a rukon thug at the moment

Favorite Music: Old stuff

Favorite Things: Just drinking

Theme song: Numb by, Linkin Park

Zanpakuto: "Hiss, Murasaki." Murasaki meaning purple is an acid zanpakuto. It is a long acid whip that melts any object and in this chapter Crystal's skin.

Bankai: Murasaki hagureru. Hagureru meaning stray. This bankai lets Korik shoot acid from his fingers and making an acid sword it doesn't do much, but increase range and strength.

Background: Korik as a young child was pushed by his father to become leader of a rukon major gang. He didn't want to nor did he, instead his younger brother took over when he became a soul reaper. When he was young his father would beat him for disobeying or just be a drunk at the moment. After Korikis' wife died he started drinking and not caring about anything after that.


	26. My New Squad

Chapter 26: My New Squad

The birds chirped quickly, breathing out their little song. It was a bright new morning, a week since my fight with Korik. Today was the day I would meet the squad my father worked with. Surprisingly, the elders didn't do anything after I fought with the former taichou of the fourteenth division. I totally expected a huge argument to go on between me and them, but nothing happened. I was congratulated by all the other taichou's, just not the eleventh, twelfth, or for some reason Byakuya. For some reason he seems more distant from me than normal. He's been visiting the Rukon a lot again. I swear, I'm gonna have to talk to him with him being so weird lately.

I sipped my tea, enjoying the morning on the gazebo. "Lady Wasure, it's almost time for you to leave. Is there anything else you want?" My attendant asked, shyly. I smiled gently at her and shook my head. "No, that will be all for now. I better get ready to meet squad fourteen." She bowed calmly, and walked away as I made my way back into my bedroom. I exhaled deeply, looking at my new haori.

_I am now a taichou of the Gotei 14. No more acting like a kid so much, _I thought slipping on my clothing. I slipped Hikari into my waist belt and headed for the door. I walked out the manor and started to flash step towards the fourteenth division. A nervous sweat was starting to break from my forehead. I shook it off with the morning chill.

I soon arrived at the doors of the division. I opening the gates as they made a loud, rusted like noise. "Hello!" A voice instantly greeted me. A girl with dark red-ish brown hair stood in front of me. Her eyes were a light brown, but they appeared a little darker. She looked about fourteen, and she was about five feet tall. "Hello there," I said calmly to her.

She smiled at me, "Hi. You must be Wasure taichou. I'm Tanya Shihai. Come, I was sent here to bring you to the others." I nodded my head and we started to flash step to the outside training fields. We passed through a small area of woods and it quickly opened to a massive open space with twisting hills. A fairly small group of people for a squad, were sitting on the hills. Maybe about seventy to ninety people. They were all chatting with each other, laughing, maybe gossiping, and some looked like they were breaking into small arguments.

A lady about in her early thirties, looked up and saw me. Her hair was pure white, and she had sapphire colored eyes. Along with her appearance was a badge at the side of her arm. It was marked with a black rose and the number fourteen in Japanese letters. She flashed stepped on top of the hill, as Tanya made her way towards everyone else. She clapped her hands loudly and silence shook the area.

"Well, everyone it looks like our new taichou has arrived." She smiled looking down at everyone. "Welcome, our new taichou, Crystal Wasure." She stepped away from in front of me and all the soul reapers smiled and started to clap their hands. "So, Wasure Taichou. Is there anything you would like to say?" The white haired lady asked. I nodded my head and looked down at the squad. "As many of you know, my father used to be taichou of squad fourteen. I will tell you I'm not like him. All I ask from this squad is your loyalty and respect, and your ability to trust me. I hope many of you can. And please, you don't have to call me by my last name. You are welcome to call me first name, I don't mind."

Many of the squad member's faces started to brighten. "Well, why don't we all get to know you for now. I should introduce myself, I am Ochitsuka. I am fukutaichou of squad fourteen. I'll let you meet some of our seated members." Ochitsuka and I walked down the hill and one person stood up. "Hello, I'm Kasai Sou. I am third seat and it is a pleasure to meet you." His voice was still kinda of high pitched, but what caught me was his hair. It was a flaming orange red-ish color and his eyes were green. If anything his zanpakuto was fire.

"Oh look everyone. Kasai is being formal, calm, and quiet for once!" A loud medium deep voice laughed. Some of the other members started to chuckle. "Oh shut up!" Kasai shot back with annoyed look. A tall man with dark brown hair stood up. His haired was pulled back and he had a single deep scare on his left eyes, along with another on his nose. His eyes were a strange yellow color, but his expression was full of pride, power, and maybe some arrogance. "I'm Dengen Ao. I am fourth seat." He said bluntly before sitting back down.

"Our turn Heiwa," A voice laughed as a girl stood up, and was pulling another with her. The one she was pulling up finally stood up with her and looked down at her feet, shuffling them awkwardly. The girl with the bright expression looked at me and smiled widely. Her eyes were a shinning green color and her hair was a blonde, messy, mass of short curls. "I'm Taiyō Yasashi. I am seventh seat and this is my little sister. Heiwa Yasashi, she's the lowest seat, number twelve " Heiwa had mint colored, side braided, hair, with strange eyes that were all white. She was much shorter than her sister maybe about a foot. "H-hi." She finally spoke. "Oh and if she runs into you by accident, it's because she's blind. Otherwise she's usually fine with getting around."

I felt a surprised shook, bolt through my body. This girl was blind yet at the twelfth seat. Then again if you looked at the ninth division taichou. The girl Tanya stood up and looked at me. "You've already met me, but I'm Tanya Shihai again. I am the fifth seat. She sat back down as another lad about five and half feet tall stood up. "He-hello." He spoke. I guessed he was another shy one. "I'm Fukai tsuyo Uchiki. You can just call me Fukai and I-I am sixth seat." The boys hair was dark blue and long for a guy. Some of it was pulled back in a long high pony tail. His eyes caught my attention as a say they were different colors. One was green and the other was red.

"Well that's good for introduction for now," Ochitsuka said walking next to me. "If you want Wasure taichou why don't we battle you for fun?" I smiled and nodded my head at the idea. Dengen smiled and stood up quickly. "I call first match. I need to see what you're made of!" Kasai also stood up. "I'm fighting with you whether you like it or not." Dengen just sighed loudly. "Oh come on. I don't need an idiot like you helping me. I'd rather have Heiwa with me than you."

"I'm a seat higher than you jerk." Kasai shouted, his eyes blazing.

"That's not going to last for long, idiot!" The two of them were close to each other and started to yell at each other.

Dengen: "Ginger!"

Kasai: "Oh whatever at least I can use kido fine!"

Dengen: "At least mine doesn't explode every other time you send an inch high red flame cannon!"

Kasai: "At least mine actually works! Yours explodes every time you try to use it!"

Tanya: "Would you just stop it! Our new taichou is here and you guys can't fight without fighting!" The two stopped, glared at each other one more time, and walked towards an open field.

I couldn't help, but chuckle a little at these two. After I stopped laughing I made my way to the other side of the field and faced the two. Kasai pulled out his sword and got into a basic stance. Dengen pulled his out, but with it still in it's sheath and laid it on his shoulder. I arched my eyebrow in curiosity wondering what he was going to fight like that. From the looks of it Dengen caught my wonder and started speaking.

"I don't fight cutting people. Cutting is for idiots, making your opponent bleed out and make them slower, sometimes almost dying. I find it cheap and stupid. So I fight with pure power and brute force." I tilted my head thinking there was more to that than just finding it cheap, but brushed the thought off. I stood there not lifting my blade and Ochitsuka's voice rang through the hills. "Begin!"

Dengen and Kasai came at me at the same time, attacking at the same speed. Both slashed their swords, but I summoned a kido shield before they could hit me. Kasai went to one side and Dengen to the other. _They fought in pairs before, _I thought as the both attacked again, but I flash stepped away. I dodged from side to side and left to right. For these people being so young they fought like it was a real battle. It went on for a couple of minutes of us going back and forth. Them attacking and me dodging.

"I've had enough!" Dengen hollered, a frustrated expression streaming across his face. "Crumble, Sensō!" His sheathed weapon started to glow a light brown color, transforming in the process. A huge hammer that looked too heavy for Dengen to carry appeared in his clenched fists. It was dark brown, yellow, and grey. The hammer part was at least five feet thick. It was a quite impressive zanpakuto.

"My turn!" Kasai shouted, placing his sword on his forearm. "Revive from ashes, Fenikkusu!" His sword disappeared and his arm became a blaze of fire. I was right about his zanpakuto being fire. As his arm was engulfed in flames a large wing appeared on his forearm. "Impressive," I breathed. Actually really amazed at their zanpakutos. "Lets see what they can do!" They smiled at the words and charged at me.

Dengen leaped in the air and smashed the hammer down. The earth started to break like an earthquake. It didn't shake as much, but it made me have to be careful were I put my feet. I heard a loud hissing noise. I quickly looked up at the small balls of flames swishing at me. I was already starting to get frustrated. I dodged the flames that blasted on the ground and told myself to give up on defense. "Hado number 33: Sokatsui!" The lightning blast, hit Dengen, who was still recovering from hitting his hammer so hard on the ground. He flung back, letting go of his weapon. "Bakudo number 30: Shitotsu Sansen!" With my fingers I formed a triangle and it zoomed towards Degen, making him stuck to the ground.

Kasai flash stepped behind me, swinging his inflamed arm at me. I dodged it with a flash step and lifted my hand for another kido. "Hado: Hyōga Seiran!" The blizzard shot from my hand and spiraled towards Kasai. He was about to move out of the way when he tripped on one of cracks Dengen's zanpakuto made. As he fell the ice covered his legs and extinguished his arm. He laid his head back and let out a long sigh of defeat.

"Nice job. You are truly worthy of being the squad fourteen's taichou!" Taiyō yelled, running up to me with her sister right behind her. I looked back towards the other squad members and they all smiled. I smiled back, feeling like a massive weight had been lifted off my back. _Despite how small this squad is. It's good to know I can be accepted here. Father, I'll bring back the glory to this squad._

**Oc character profile(s) **

Name: Tanyo Shihai was made by BlackUndertaker

Rank: Fifth seat

Height: 5'2

Hair: Red-ish brown, that falls to her shoulder blades

Eyes: A light brown, but appears to be darker because of her pale skin

Age:Looks about fourteen

DOB: Unkown

Parents Status:Sangria and Tephra are two elderly ladies that took care of her, but otherwise her family is unknown.

Siblings:Unknwon

Favorite Music: Piano music

Favorite Things: A small furry squirrel she adopted named Peco(But had to let him go ;_;)

Theme song:New Soul by Yael Naim and The Show by Lenka

Zanpakuto: Coquet Izume, is a water type zanpakutō, specifically dealing with steam and scalding water. Tanya hardly uses her Shikai, because its outcomes can be horrific. Coquet's main use in Shikai is to literally cook the muscles of their victim and burn, or occasionally, melt skin. So instead Tanya mainly relies on offensive Kidō and Zanjutsu.

Background: Tanya was first put in squad four, but was transferred to squad eleven then to squad her time in squad 11, she did the majority of their paper work to the point where she could forge Captain Zaraki's signature without any effort and not even Kenpachi noticed that it wasn't his own hand who signed most of the papers leaving his building. Though she always let him sign the important papers. Tanya adopted a small furry fox squirrel when she saved him from a hollow in one of the Rukongai districts and named him Peco. Peco reeked havoc within the squad 11 barracks for nearly a whole week until Kenpachi ordered Tanya to to release it back in the wild. Rumor has it, that Peco is still causing large amounts of trouble in the district 1 where Tanya let him go. No one knows exactly where Peco's hidey home is, but many think he is still looking for his Tanya.

**XXXX**

Name: Dengen Ao. Dengen means power and Ao means nothing

Rank:Fourth seat

Height: 6'2

Hair: Dark brown and pulled back with lots of hair gel

Eyes: Yellow, like Claude's from Kuroshitsuji

Age: Appears to be at least twenty

DOB: October 23

Parents Status: Dead

Siblings: All Dead

Favorite Music: Hardcore things with lots guitar solos

Favorite Things: Fighting with his rival Kasai, training, pulling random pranks on anyone expect the taichous and fukutaichous.

Theme song: It's my life by Bon Jovi

Zanpakuto:"Crumble, Sensō." Sensō means war. It is an enormous hammer that looks too heavy for anyone to carry. It is dark brown, yellow, and grey. It's about five feet thick. This zanpakuto has no ability to it. It's only power is its strength to smash about anything. It is heavy, but Dengen is just strong enough to hold it.

Background: Dengen fights with his weapon in it's sheath is because he's afraid of blood. The reason for this was the death of his family. He had four older sisters and about six older brothers. His father wasn't the greatest and all of these sibling were half brothers or sisters. During the time when he was with his large family, hollows came and killed all of them. Despite Dengen was only ten when this happened, he came in contact with his zanpakuto and barely managed to get away with his life, the reason for his scars. After all that mess he joined the Gotei fourteen and hearing the strongest division was eleven and he joined them. An attack happen, a year after him being a soul reaper, squad eleven was suppose to take care of some hollows, but failed. He experienced squad fourteen saving him. After that he saw that the rumors squad eleven told about squad fourteen being the weakest was a lie. Later joined squad fourteen and became fourth seat.

**This was a long one. Hope you enjoyed. Okay I am missing the...ummm. Oh! The eighth, ninth, tenth, and eleventh seat for squad fourteen. I am asking for Ocs, but I will only accept the first four I get. Just send the profile to me like I do with the Oc profiles. Your Ocs won't be shone much, but you will see them.**


	27. Realization

**This chapter won't have much going on because I had really no idea what to do with it and Ayyarin. About the tragedy you felt lurking about. I think the poem might give away the sadness in this chapter.**

Chapter 27: Realization

**Walking Away by Vanessa Brown**

**_I'm tired of dreaming._  
_I'm through with trying._  
_Tired of living, yet scared of dying._  
_Maybe things are good for you,_  
_but look at all that I've been through._  
_Look at all the pain I've won._  
_I bet you think that it's been fun._  
_You never thought I'd turn away._  
_You never believed you'd see this day._  
_Look again cuz here I go_  
_leaving behind all I know._  
_Changing it all as I must do._  
_Not daring to stop and think things through._  
_Wanting to run as fast as I can,_  
_not stopping until I understand._  
_Like why did I let things get this way?_  
_Why didn't I leave yesterday?_  
_How are things going to be,_  
_since there is no more you and me. _  
**

"Dammit Kasai! I swear I'm going to kill you some day!" Dengen shouted loudly at Kasai, who stood above him grinning. "Yeah right. The only time you'll beat me is when I die! Even then I'll be better than you!" He laughed at his rival. "I'm going to kill you now then!" Kasai's grin grew bigger as Dengen whipped out his weapon, he was about to charge, but didn't have enough time to do that.

"Ack!" He cried as a flash of yellow landed on him. Dengen was collapsed on the ground with Taiyō sitting on him. "You men need to stop fighting all the time. Seriously, the only time fighting is good is when your killing hollows or training." The blonde laid her chin onto her hand as she still sat on Dengen. "Get off of me! I can't breathe!" Taiyō yawned, but sat up and helped him up. "Jeez," he muttered, wiping the dirt off his clothes. "Freaking cow."

"What did you call me?" Taiyō said dangerously at him. A loud snap noise echoed through the outside training grounds. Dengen was collapsed on the ground again, but blood was spluttering out of his now broken nose. "Call me that again and I'll break off your limbs." The blonde said, putting her hands to her hips. Dengen stood and breathed slowly. "It's not my fault your heavy."

"Did you just call me fat!? That's IT! Shine like the sun, Nikkō!" The seventh seat's zanpakuto released into a whip of solar energy. "I'm going to kill you Dengen!" Taiyō chased Dengen across the hills, her zanpakuto flaring wildly. I sat on top of one of the hills, sipping quietly on my tea.

"There they go again," Ochitsuka said as she sat next to me. "They always do this and I mean always." I giggled slightly looking at the fourth seat, almost getting killed by girl about half his size. "Can I ask you some things?" I asked my fukutaichou as she tilted her head and nodded. "Why is it, that almost every member here are children?" Ochitsuka let out a small burst of laughter.

"Well, I guess you could say your father was a busy man. Random days of the week he'd go out to the Rukon districts. I guess he was looking for people like the ones here. The ones with a will to live and fight for what they believe in. Before he died he found the Yasahi's. They graduated in six years like anyone else and grew strong here. I have to admit in about four years of being here they accelerated in strength. Today, I live up to what your father has done and I walk around different districts to see who I can find."

I smiled sadly down at my tea, "My father was a good soul reaper wasn't he?" Ochitsuka looked at me with a soft expression and replied, "Yes he was." I looked back at my squad seeing Fukai trying to defend the broken nosed Dengen from the wrath of Taiyō. Kasai was sitting on the ground laughing his head along with Tanya, who was trying hold back her laughter. Heiwa was hiding shyly behind a tree. "My other question is why are there so little to this squad?"

"Well," the white haired woman started off, grinning slightly. "Squad eleven spreads lots of rumors that squad fourteen being the weakest after we beat the crap out of them in a tournament a couple years back. In the academy not many people know of us and in the Rukon districts they think of the squads as the Gotei 13 and not the Gotei 14."

"Oh," I spoke as reiatsu was starting to flare everywhere in the training grounds. I shook my head, setting down my tea. I flash stepped to my angry seventh seat, setting my hand on her shoulder. "That's enough Taiyō. You broke his nose already there's no need to do anymore damage." Taiyō glared at Dengen and he sighed knowing he wasn't going to die today. "Yes, taichou." She spoke her tone sounding surprisingly sad. Her zanpakuto went back into it's normal state. "Let me heal your nose, Dengen." I said, putting my hand close to his nose. A white light elated from my hand and marks on his nose slowly started to disappear. "Now, try not to breathe through your nose for a couple days and when you go back to your barracks put ice on it." He nodded his head, sighing again.

"Come on Heiwa lets train!" Heiwa's sister called, running over to her shy sister, who was still behind a tree. "Do I have to?" Taiyō groaned and nodded her head. Heiwa responded with a small plea. They both moved to the training grounds and started to battle when Tanya said go. "Bring life, Shizen," Heiwa's zanpakuto released in to a thorny whip and Taiyō's sunlight one flaring brightly.

"I'm joining!" Fukai yelled whispering his release to his sword. A large sharp, star shaped weapon appeared in Fukai's hand as the battle begun. Frost tickled the air around Fukai's hand. I couldn't help, but smile at the lively spirits that ran around creating all kinds of mess. "Will they ever stop almost killing each other?" Tanya looked at me as she heard what I said. "I highly doubt it," she smiled looking back at the battle.

"Lady Wasure," A deep male voice suddenly said. I looked behind me to see a Kuchiki clan messenger kneeling before me. "What is it?" The man stood up with his head still bowed. "Kuchiki-sama would like to see you. He has someone you'd like to meet." I was surprised at the small growl that came from the messenger but said nothing. "Okay, tell him I'll be there soon."

"Hai!" He was gone quickly. "Is there something wrong taichou?" Kasai asked with a concerned look. "No. A friend just wants me to meet someone. I'll be back soon everyone." I walked out of the training grounds and headed to the Kuchiki manor. There were surprisingly a lot of soul reapers wandering around. All of them whispering. I caught a little of what a group was saying as I passed by. "Can you believe what Kuchiki taichou's doing? I mean, doesn't this mean going against all of his clans rules or something?" The gossip was starting to puzzle me a bit. Byakuya wasn't known to break rules since we got out of the academy.

I started to flash step to the Kuchiki manor, being greeted by guards and being lead into the gardens. I waited patiently, looking at the blooming plum blossoms and the koi splashing in the pound. A familiar reiatsu flash stepped into the area. I turned, closing my eyes and smiling. "Hey there Byakuya. What is all this talk about you breaking some rule?" I suddenly felt another reiatsu, but it was extremely small. I slowly opened my eyes to see a small beautiful woman with black hair that parted down her face.

I looked back at Byakuya, trying hard to keep a smile and not breaking into a mass of questions. "Wasure taichou, I'd like you to meet my fiancee, Hisana." I felt my emotions start to break and my reiatsu start to fall apart, but kept everything normal. "You're getting married? That's great. I'm happy for two." Hisana smiled back at me, seeing I didn't hate her. "I guess I can understand what rule your breaking now. But you love her don't you. I'll support you all the way through this." Byakuya ginned slightly, "Thank you. I thought you'd be just as angry as the Kuchiki elders."

"I've known you forever." I said still fake smiling. "I support you all the way. Now, if you don't mind I have a mass of young soul reapers that need to be taken care of. I'll get to know you fiancee later okay?" I flash stepped away, not waiting for a reply. I flash stepped back to my manor, walking in and avoiding my attendants plea for asking why I looked so unhappy.

I told her to leave me and to tell my squad I wasn't feeling so good at the moment. I went into my bedroom, sitting onto my bed and covering my face with my hands.

_He's getting married? _I thought tears breaking from my face. _I can't believe he's getting married. He doesn't know how much I love him does he? Byakuya won't even call me by my name anymore!_ More tears quickly escaped my eyes. _Stop crying! I should be happy and not sad dammit! Why am I so pathetic? I've lost everyone haven't I? Gwen, my family, Yoruichi, Kail, Ginrei, I swear I'm losing my friends Rangiku and Gin, but my childhood friend that I thought I would be with forever? I need to stop this. These stupid emotions! _My hands were wet from my cry, but my eyes still kept going staining my face in salty liquid. Remembering a memory I thought important.

_"Hey, Crystal?" I cut myself from the memory and looked to my friend. "Umm, since we really don't have much left other than my Grandfather and our friends..." He started awkwardly. I gave him a questioning look as his face started to become a light pink color. "I-I wanna s-say something to you!" He abruptly stood up and his face became a little more pink. "Both our families are practically all gone so," I was forcefully holding back a small chuckle. This was the first time I had seen Byakuya this flustered._

_"I promise I'll protect you, Crystal!" He burst out his face becoming a deeper pink. He quickly turned his head away and covered his face with a hand. I couldn't help but giggle at Byakuya being so awkward for once. "Okay then if you promise me something I need to promise you something." I stood up in front of Byakuya. I could see the strain in his expression as he tried to look at me with the blush that was streaked across his face. "I promise. I'll always be by your side. Now and Forever," I smiled and gave Byakuya a hug._

_"Thank you, I'm happy I have a friend like you."_

I laid on my back, my eyes still watery. _What about our promises? We can't keep them anymore can we? I'm so pathetic. _

_I'm nothing. _

_Absolutely nothing._

_I'm just a burden unto this world. Because of me people are leaving, dying. If I just wasn't born everyone would still be alive and living their lives like normal people and not feeling burdened by someone like me. Someone kill me. I have no point in living anymore. _

**Oc character profiles.**

Name: Kasai sou. Kasai means fire

Rank: Third seat

Height: 5'9

Hair: Just imagine fire

Eyes:Green, I think.

Age: Looks about twenty

DOB: July 8

Parents Status: Unknown

Siblings: Sister that is alive and well

Favorite Music: Really anything that isn't girly

Favorite Things: Eating, fighting and beating Dengen, a good challenge, and fighting with his zanpakuto.

Theme song: Hero by Skillet

Zanpakuto: "Revive from ashes, Fenikkusu." Fenikkusu means phoenix. This zanpakuto engulfs the user arm in fire that doesn't burn Kasai. Along with the fire is a flaming wing that looks like a phoenix's blazing wing. It can shoot or slash fire.

Background: Kasai is a nice person, just a little short tempered. He lived with his sister, who became a soul reaper with him. She happens to be part of squad nine. His whole life he lived with his loving and caring sister. He was once saved by Crystal's father when some thugs tried to steal Kasai's money, but the boy fought back. After Crystal's father saved him he was a inspired to become a soul reaper with his sister. Also, because he's short tempered his kido almost always explodes because he can't concentrate to well.

**XXXX**

Name: Fukai tsuyo Uchiki. Fukai tsuyo meaning deep strength and Uchiki meaning shyness

Rank: Sixth seat

Height: 6'0

Hair: Long and blue in a high pony tail

Eyes: One red and one green

Age: Looks nineteen

DOB: December 1

Parents Status: Unknown

Siblings: Unknwon

Favorite Music: Things that are calming

Favorite Things: Water, the color white, winter, snowflakes, being alone, looking at the stars, and swimming

Theme song: Remembering Sunday by All Time Low. It's sooooo sad but you need to listen to it!

Zanpakuto: "Be whispering death, Sunōfurēku." Sunōfurēku means snowflake. It is a large star shaped weapong that is incredible sharp and frost falls off it. Its ability is to summon huge, pure, ice snowflakes that Fukai can throw.

Background: Fukai never knew of his family and people thought he was demon because he had different colored eyes. Therefore made the other citizens beat him half to death a lot. A long time ago he lived with a girl who was named Sunōfurēku. Fukai loved her and they were always found next to each other during the day. But later tragedy happened as her family sold her to be a slave for money. Fukai was so upset that his saddness made him come in contact with his zanapkuto. After years of learning it's name Fukai went to rescue his friend, but she was killed by her drunk master. Fukai's anger took hold of him to where he killed all the people, who bought slaves for money, bringing down a foul organization by himself. Later that organization's rose back up and beat Fukai to where he almost died, but Crystal's father saved him and dealt with the organization himself. After that Fukai became a soul reaper of squad fourteen. Fukai is afraid of his own power and holds it back, ever since he slaughtered the organization. That's why he is not a higher seat.

**Did you all forget Hisana, I hope not? I realized I'm being suuuuupppeeerrr mean to Crystal, like really mean, like Aizen mean. Don't worry I'll try to put in some good moments, keyword 'try'. Review please! And again I'm being reeeaaaaalllllyyyyy mean.**


	28. Training Time!

**AN: I got bored. Sorry it's short.**

Chapter 28: Training Time!

Five long years have passed. Hisana died from a sickness she got from running around the Rukon districts looking for her sister, Rukia. I have to admit, I liked Hisana. She was nice, polite, and a soft spoken woman. A couple years before she died I got to know her, I have to say I really liked her. Byakuya hasn't come to his division in a couple of days, but he did find Rukia. That pissed off the Kuchiki elders when he adopted her into his clan as his sister. She was in the academy, becoming a soul reaper and she looks so much like Hisana. She acts different that's for sure. Today, new members are coming to the Gotei 14. One to squad four, one to squad eleven, and another to squad five. Their names are Renji Abarai, Izuru Kira, and Momo Hinamori.

I find it strange lately. Ochitsuka seems to know something about Aizen taichou that's making her uneasy around him. Whenever there's a taichou meeting and she comes with me, she tends to scowl at him. I wonder if she thinks he's a demon like I do.

**XXXXX**

"Okay everyone, training time." I said loudly, clapping my hands to get everyone's attention. All my seated members were up and going. Including the ones I didn't to take time know right away when I first came. The eighth seated member was Baransu. Baransu was female and was very quiet, she reminded me much of Unohana taichou. She had that same strange dark aura around her that scares everyone. Baransu was a blonde with brown eyes and was of average height. Ninth seat was a male, named Naku. Much like Dengen, the same fighting spirit and arrogance. Naku had black hair that spiked up and dark brown eyes. He likes loud noises, just hear his zanpakuto.

Tenth seat was a slender, male teen. His name was Seido. He was tall with brown hair that had blonde high lights. His eyes were green and he had a bow zanpakuto. I was surprised when I first saw it. Last and finally, the eleventh seat Kangae. She wasn't a fighter, but her intelligence was amazing, probably beyond my own. Her hair was put up into two pig tails at the sides her head, her hair was a dark purple and her skin was a dark brown. She reminds me Yoruichi, besides that Kangae is serious and doesn't have a laid back personality. Her zanpakuto amazes me, it's not used at all for fighting.

"Okay for today well do the usual, put you up in pairs and have the pairs go each time out on the field, individually. Everyone find a partner and lets get started." The pairs were simple and almost equally in strength. It was Kasai Vs Dengen (of course), Tanya Vs Fukai, Taiyō vs Naku, Baransu vs Seido, and Kangae vs Heiwa.

"We want to go first!" Yelled both Taiyo and Naku. I nodded my head in agreement, gesturing them out to the field. They went to opposite ends and pulled out their blades. Ochitsuka, who sat beside me, yelled begin and they started. Taiyo went to the side, attacking Naku from there. He went to the side also, avoiding her attack. Their weapons clashed in a storm of sparks, but they soon brushed off each other, flying to different ends. "Hado number 33: Sokatsu!" Taiyo enchanted, letting the blast of lightning fly out of her hand.

Naku lifted his zanpakuto, holding it backwards. "Scream, Hagewashi!" His blade disappeared and a spiraling tornado took it's place. He threw the wind of this zanpakuto and as it did a horrid screaming noise shot from it. Everyone plugged their ears as the screaming of his zanpakuto kept going and the kido had been deflected. Taiyo grabbed her ears, to drown out the noise. Naku saw what she was doing and dashed at her quickly. With furious flash steps he ran at her. He was inches away, when Taiyo smiled, letting go of her ears and gripping her sword. "Shine like the sun, Nikko!" Taiyo aimed for the ground and slashed it open with her solar whip. The ground under Naku exploded leaving a gaping hole that Naku fell through.

"Taiyo wins this fight!" I shouted has Taiyo jumped up into the air. She helped Naku out of the pit she made and the next pair came up to fight. Tanya Vs Fukai. The two went into the field doing the same as Naku and Taiyo. Ochitsuka yelled begin again and the two started. Tanya quickly lifted up her hand, "Hado number 4: Byakurai!" A beam of lightning shot from her hand, making Fukai have to dodge quickly.

"Hado number 31: Red Flame Cannon!" Tanya let out another blast of kido. She was trying to keep Fukai away from her. Fukai saw what she was doing and started flash stepping passed the kido and towards her. Tanya stopped with her kido, gripping her zanpakuto. The two started to parry with each other. Clashing weapons over and over. "Fervescere(meaning boil in Latin), Coquet Izume!" Tanya's zanpakuto released in a cloud of steam. Her boiling, water, zanpakuto was hissing. Fukai flinched and jumped back, not wanting to get hit by the boiling water.

"Be whispering death, Sunōfurēku." The large star shaped weapon came into his hand. Frost slowly falling off it. Fukai jumped in the air, throw giant, sharp snow flakes at Tanya. Tanya dodged each one, melting some as she jumped around. Fukai soon, landed back onto the ground and Tanya had flashed stepped behind me. "Bakudo number 61: Rikujokoro!" The six spears hit Fukai, holding him were he stood. He growled in defeat.

"OUR TURN!" Kasai and Dengen cried as Tanya and Fukai got off the field. I laughed at their energy, wondering if everyday would be happy like this.

**Oc Character profiles**

Name: Taiyo Yasashi. Taiyo means sun and Yasashi I think friendly

Rank: Seventh Seat

Height: 6'1

Hair: Short and blonde and very curly

Eyes: I can't remember, but I think green

Age: Looks about eighteen

DOB: January 15

Parents Status: Dead

Siblings: Heiwa Yasashi

Favorite Music: Hip hop

Favorite Things: Teasing Dengen(and almost killing him), her little sister, sweets, puppies, tanning, and day time.

Theme song: 22 by Taylor Swift

Zanpakuto:"Shine like the sun, Nikko." Nikko means sunlight. This zanpakuto is something like the sun. It takes to form of a whip and is a mass of solar energy. It is an amazing zanpakuto that can use power of the sun. It is very dangerous and while training with it Taiyo burned herself a lot. It is a wild zanpakuto and tends to flare wildly.

Background: Taiyo's parents died a long time when Heiwa was born. Like Hisana she took care of her little sister as a baby, but never left her. To Taiyo her sister is everything to her. If she ever lost her sister who knows what she would do, other than blame herself if anything happened to Heiwa. Taiyo is odd when flirting with boys. Instead of being weird around them she's usually angry and hits them a lot. For example: Taiyo likes Dengen so she usually chases him around with her zanpakuto when shes mad at him and broke his nose.

**XXXXX **

Name: Kangea, I forgot what it meant.

Rank: Eleventh seat

Height: 5'9

Hair: Dark Purple and in pig tails

Eyes: Yellow

Age: Looks twenty-four

DOB: June 6

Parents Status: Unknown

Siblings: Unknown

Favorite Music: She hates music

Favorite Things: Reading, studying, learning stuff, staying up late reading, drawing.

Theme song: Monster, by Paramore

Zanpakuto: "Know everything, Interijensu." Interijensu meaning intelligence. This zanpakuto is not for fighting. This zanpakuto displays things that are happening. If she encountered someone she can monitor their every move for people to see. Large screens appear on whose she's watching, many pop up depending on how many people she's watching. In this zanpakuto she can also teleport people, but only three times per day.

Background: Kangea was teased a lot for being smart, but she's one to ignore anything that doesn't matter to her. She exceeded in the academy, but was held back year for her major lack in swordsmanship. Family has been unknown to her, but she never found interest in finding out who she is.


	29. Treasure Each Moment

**AN: Finally fixed the chapter. Sorry for all the time skips, but I have no idea what to do in between them. After this chapter the soul society arc will begin. All this past stuff is making me sad and I think it's about time we enter the actually story. Please review and here's some fluff, I think...**

Chapter 29: Treasure Each Moment

"Crystal!" Shouted my ginger haired friend. She rushed at me, giving me a giant hug. It was a little after all work was done. The sky was dark and it was quite windy, it seemed a storm was coming. "Hello Matsumoto," I huffed. Losing a little oxygen at the embrace. "Why are you being so formal!?" She let me go and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Matsumoto, shouldn't you be working right now? I believe yesterday, you told me that you had a lot of work today." An uneasy smile was plastered onto her lips as she looked at me. "Well, I got it done a lot faster than I expected." Suddenly, a hell butterfly came flapping in. Matsumoto lifted her finger and the butterfly landed on it.

"Matsumoto! Get back here now! I'm not finishing the stack of papers under the sofa for you!" The message shouted angrily. I was taking a little back at the sudden yelling, but it was usual for Matsumoto. The butterfly soon flew off into the night air. I was giggling at the new taichou of the Gotei 13. Torshiro Hitsugaya, he had become the tenth division's new taichou not long ago. He was surprisingly strong for his age. He reminded me of Gin a little. The same strange silver hair and they were both geniuses in the academy.

"Well, I have to go." My friend said sadly. She slowly started to walk away, "Make sure you don't drink tonight!" I hollered at her as she flash stepped away_. _I was about to turn around when something warm hissed in my ear. "Hello, Wasure taichou." I jumped, barely holding in the small scream inside me. I quickly turned around to see Gin, smiling at me. I scowled at the squad three taichou. I walked up close to him glaring angrily into his eyes.

"Ever do that to me again and I'll get your corpse and chop you into tiny pieces while laughing maniacally." He started to laugh and backed away from me. "Your in a good mood." He commented as I kept glaring at him. "Oh whatever, I need to get going if you don't mind." I walked passed him when he grabbed my shoulder. I turned my head looking at Gin. "Where are ya going?" He asked, that creepy smile still on his face. I put my hands to my hips. "Where do you think? Home, baka." He chuckled lightly, making chills creep up my spine.

"I'm leaving before you give me a nightmare tonight." I walked passed him, another chuckle escaping his lips. I felt the biggest urge to smack him for some odd reason. I walked my ways home, the storm slowly getting worse.

_Another day done. I wonder if life is like this all the time. Nothing really exciting, then again I'm taichou of squad fourteen. They never really do anything, but train. I feel like my squad is like the eleventh a little. To think, my life has been passing by quickly. Well that's what people say. The older you get faster time goes by. I feel like an old lady now. _

I lifted myself from my thoughts as I soon found I was close to the squad six barracks. I breathed deeply in, remembering the times I would come here to see Byakuya and Ginrei for no reason at all.

_"Hello Ginrei-sama! Hello Byakii-san!" I cried loudly, barging into the squad six office. Ginrei didn't look up as he kept going with his reports. "Stop calling me that." Byakuya groaned, looking annoyingly at me. "Oh, I'm never going to stop calling you that and you know it!" My childhood friend, leaned against his chair. I could tell he was extremely annoyed with me today. "Why are you here, fukutaichou Wasure?"_

_"Don't be so formal!You can call me by my first name. I came here to give you a banana." I smiled, setting down the yellow fruit onto his desk. His eye twitched. I started to laugh and explain why at the same time. "I know your favorite food are banana's so don't deny it." He started t rub his temples and his reiatsu started to flare. I could tell I was wasting his time and that I should leave. _

I giggled at the memory, smiling as I felt a blush spread across my face. "What are you doing here?" I about screamed, but kept the emotion hidden. I turned around to see my childhood friend. I wasn't surprised at the stoic expression he was giving me. "I was just going home and walking by. I stopped because I remembered something funny I did when I came here once." He still starred at me with the same face. He looked up at the sky, the wind blowing his raven hair. "Looks like a storms coming, let me walk you home."

I almost made about cried in joy and fear. "Okay," I said, putting on a smile while holding back my bursting emotion. We walked slowly back to my home, chatting along the way. I asked him about Rukia, but he didn't say much about her. We talked about what usual captains would. Our squads, progress, new recruits(not like I had any), and some occasional battles.

We were going to another subject when lightning hissed in the air and it suddenly started to pour, like a waterfall. I started to laugh at us getting so wet all of a sudden. Byakuya let out a soft breath. "Come on, lets get to my place before we get a cold. Oh... And we're racing!" I laughed at the slightly surprised look on his face. I started to flash step through the pouring rain. I lost him through the rain wondering if he was behind me or not.

I was soon close to home when I heard a flash step sound behind me. Byakuya was suddenly in front of me. I let out a surprised gasp and couldn't flash step fast enough to avoid hitting him. Right as I ran into him he turned around. I crashed into him and I felt both of us hit the ground. The rain had silenced our fall and maybe for some eyes not to see.

I soon found myself on top of Byakuya. I was blushing like crazy and he was avoiding eye contact with me. I blushed even more, realizing I should get off. I got off of him and sat blushing profusely in the rain. He got up, sitting next to me, not saying a word. Me, I was freaking out inside my crazy little mind.

_Did that really just happen!? Gods, I'm a grown adult and I feel like a little girl with my first crush, but he's literally my first crush! We were so close. Close enough too... NO MIND! Don't go there! I don't know whether to keep worrying about this or just stop myself and get home. It's still raining and from books I read it's the perfect love scene. AH NO STOP IT! Just cool down, relax, and get home. That's all I need to do. _

I didn't realize Byakuya had stood up and was standing next to me in the rain. "Are you hurt?" He said, his voice breaking me out of my craziness. I looked up, my drenched hair stuck to my face. "Y-yes, I'm fine." I stuttered, still slightly blushing from what had happened. He stuck out his hand and I grabbed it as he helped me up. I felt like I was going to have a heart attack. "Come, we better get to your place." I nodded my head and we started to flash step again. My mind starting to spin again. _Dammit! Why does he have to be a such a gentleman!? I might go insane, before we get to my place! _

Soon enough we had arrived, luckily I hadn't gone insane. It was still pouring rain by the time we got there. I opened the door to my manor and Byakuya was almost ready to flash step away. "Ummm, Byakuya?" I had stopped him before he was gone. My heart wanted to explode. "Do you want to stay here for the night? It's pouring freezing rain and you might catch a cold." I suddenly wanted to smack myself, knowing I might die if he said yes.

"I guess I will," was his reply. I think my heart stopped at the moment. We walked inside and I told my attendants to get Byakuya warm clothes and prepare a guest room for the night. One of the attendants had started the fire place in the living room. I didn't know how I ended up like this, but it happened. I was sitting next to the fire place in my night clothes, with a cup of warm tea, a blanket wrapped around myself, and Byakuya sitting beside me.

He was wearing my brother's old night clothes, that surprisingly fit him. My brother was skinny for his age, but Byakuya kinda was too. My face was heating up and it wasn't from the fire place or my tea. Byakuya without his haori, scarf or kenseikan and wet hair, made me blush even more. Why did he have to be so hot? During this time, we exchanged a few words like we were before it started raining. It soon got late and I wished him a peaceful night and so did he.

I was laying in my bed, starring at the ceiling. I smiled in happiness, laughing at myself about how I could fall asleep, when Byakuya was only a couple doors down. I giggled at myself, feeling like I was back in the academy. Feeling like I was a teenager again. The good days, when...

When Byakuya would smile...

**Oc character profiles **

Name: Heiwa Yasashi. Heiwa means peace and Yasashi friendly

Rank: Twelfth seat

Height: 5'1

Hair: Short hair that is mint green with a small braid at the right side of her head

Eyes: Cloudy and white, Heiwa is blind

Age: Looks about twelve

DOB: July 28

Parents Status: Dead

Siblings: Taiyo Yasashi and is alive

Favorite Music: Heiwa likes silence and birds chirping

Favorite Things: Furry animals, being with her sister, silence, reading (the blind way), hide and go seek, and flowers.

Theme song: Fireflies, by Owl City.

Zanpakuto:"Bring life, Shizen." Shizen means nature. Shizen is a thorny green whip, like a rose stem. The ability to this zanpakuto is to stick it into the ground and multiple thorny vines will come up from the ground and lash at any opponent.

Background: Heiwa lived in district number 39 with her sister, Taiyo. These two are very close and were known as the Sister Thieves before they became soul reapers. Heiwa is a gentle girl and dislikes loud noises, that's why she hides most of the time. Her favorite game is hide and go seek, because when she stole with her sister, Taiyo would tell her it's time to play a game. So, she would always find the best hiding spots without anyone finding her.

**XXXXX**

Name: Ochitsuka, Ochitsuka meaning calm.

Rank: Fukutaichou

Height: 5'9

Hair: White and long

Eyes: Sapphire color

Age: Looks about her early-thirties

DOB: October 19

Parents Status: Dead

Siblings: Dead

Favorite Music: Modern day things.

Favorite Things: Working, watching people train, being her strange self

Theme song: Wings, by Little Mix

Zanpakuto:"Reach the heavens, Haryū" Haryū means feathered dragon. This zanpakuto is a wind type weapon. It's looks are an eight foot, blade covered in white scales. At the hilt are feathers. The ability for this zanpakuto is to be covered in a powerful tornado. With the small sized tornado Ochitsuka can throw bits of sharp wind or cause multiple slashes on her opponent.

Background: Ochitsuka was a child prodigy and went to the academy when she was eleven. She accelerated there in all classes, but hoho and hakudo. Because her speed slowed her down she never became a taichou, even though she was very close to completing her bankai. She was part of squad eight the squad she was in before number fourteen. The reason she was moved to squad fourteen was because they were lacking a fukutaichou at the moment.


End file.
